PPGZ x RRBZ: Green, Blue, and Red
by REDxYELLOW
Summary: Him has risen once again! And the only hope is to save the world is with the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuffs Boys! Will they be able to stop Him once and for all? Will The Butch and Kaoru ever get together? And what's the secret power of Butch's? And who all will they meet in the crossover chapters? Why all the questions? Only way to find out is to read this story!
1. Green: Soccer Game

**I have not got this couple out of my head for a while. So I wroye this, Not a one shot. The Green in the chapter means it gose around the grrens. next one will be the Blues.**

* * *

I am Kaoru, the Green PowerPuff Girl, Buttercup. I am right now practicing my soccer skills at the school's field. My soccer team has the big game tomorrow and since everyone was counting on me I had to be nearly perfect. I was practicing my shots, everyone going in with great speed. Then out of nowhere a big thunderstorm came and it started raining. I ran to the locker room and changed from my yellow shirt with a big black #1 on the back and black short to my green short sleeve shirt with black skulls and blue jeans. It didn't say anything about rain on the weather channel so I didn't have an umbrella. "Damn Weather Man, Damn Game" I said as I sat on a bench inside. After a while I started to walk home in the rain but a slipped and fell on the ground, hurting my leg. "Damn it" I said as I tried to get up but almost fell again. The only reason I didn't fall again was because I was caught by a raven haired boy with his bangs covering his right eye. "Butch" I asked.

"Yea" He said smiling. I then notice the rain wasn't hitting me and I saw him holding an umbrella with his free hand. He helped me up and he put my arm around him so he could support me as we walked back inside. I shivered as a cold wind hit me and then he put his green and black jacket on me "Don't want you to catch a cold" he said.

"What do you want?" I asked him annoyed since he was part of the RowdyRuff Boys.

"I was going to help you go home" he said and bent down to see my knee witch was bleeding. He then ripped off a peace of his shirt and bandaged my knee "It should be fine for now" he said.

"Why are you here?" I asked no longer annoyed but curious.

"I go to school here too and I stayed here for detention. I saw you practicing and I came down here after" he explained. "I kind of wanted to have a match with you, I love soccer" he said sitting next to me.

"Oh, well I can't now. My knee hurts like crazy; I hope it heals before the game tomorrow."

"I'm not sure" he said looking at my knee. "You nervous about the game?" he asked.

"Me, no way" I said lying. I was really nervous and I the added presser didn't help.

"You lied" he said. "You are nervous and I think you some presser on you since you're the best player."

He saw right thru me, he knew what I was thinking. He then pulled me, being careful cause of my knee I think, and he put my arm around him and his around my waist. "We got to get the champ home" he said with a smile. While he held me I couldn't help but blush. "And don't worry about the stress, no ones perfect. We all lose some and win some, I'm sure you will do great" he said as his dark forest eyes stared into my emerald ones. I blushed and when we finally reach my home he knocked and my dad with his wrestling mask came to the door.

"Kaoru, what happened?" he asked and took my hand and pulled me inside.

"She was training and it stared raining and she fell. She hurt her knee; I only bandaged up a little."

"Thank you. Who are you?" Dad asked.

"A friend" he said and looked at me "If you can play tomorrow, I'll be rutting for you." He then turned around and started walking away. I blushed deep red.

I then noticed I still had his Jacket and yelled "Don't you want your jacket?"

He stopped and turned around and yelled "Naw, it looks better on you" and then he continued walking home. I blushed after he said that. Dad then picked me up and walked to the kitchen and mom fixed my leg. I then went up to bed, by myself but it hurt like fuck, and went to sleep soon as I hit my bed.

The next day was the game and I was in my uniform but my knee was still hurting. My coach sent me in and as the game started the ball was passed to me and I tried to run with it but I was to slow because of my knee and another dude got the ball from me and I fell. It lasted like that for a while and after a while the coach sent me out. "What's wrong with you?" coach nearly yelled. Because of my bad knee the score was 4 to 2, us losing.

"Its my knee, it hurts like crazy from last night" I tried to explain but he just got mad.

"You got hurt the night before the game, and without you we are going to lose" he said pissed off. I felt disappointed that I let my team down.

The coach was hit in the head with a soda can and we turn to see Butch. "Calm down man, she hurt her knee it not her fault. And besides, you won all your other games so dose it really matter? We all win and lose some" he said so calm it relaxed anyone that heard him.

"Maybe, but so has this team, if we win this we can have our first straight win streak" he said calming down.

"Yeah, I really want us to do it" I said disappointed he looked at me and smile.

"Put me in there" he said calmly "I know a thing or two about to play." Coach thought for a minute and decided to let him, he would have my number.

"Why do you want to help all of a sudden?" I asked as he was about to go out on the field.

"Because it's important to you, I want to help you" he smiled and went out. I'm glad he went out when he did because I was blushing redder than Blossom's red bow. Because of Butch, we were winning 6 to 6. We only had one minute left in the game and the other team hurt another one of our players. "Coach, send Kaoru in, she can help" Butch said.

My leg was feeling better but I would still be slower than usual. When we got on the field I passed the ball to Butch then he ran with great speed to the goal, everyone ganged on him but he didn't have trouble. When I got to the goal he could have sent in the net about ten times but he just smiled and you could see he had a plan in his mind. He kicked the ball to me, and since no one was around me, I shot the ball into the goal. Everyone cheered as we won the game.

"You did it" Butch said running to me. "What a shot too" he said as he looked at the net that had burn marks from the ball.

"Why didn't you shoot, you could have many times" I asked him.

"It's your team not mine so you should win it for them" he said smiling. "And I still want a match with you another time" he said as everyone crowed around me and put me in the air. I saw Butch walking off and I yelled "Where you going?" he just smile and winked at me and walked off. When he winked I blushed and felt my heart skip a beat.

"And that's what happened" I explained the entire thing to my best friends, and fellow Powerpuffs, Momoko (Blossom) and Miyako (Bubbles).

"I think you like Butch" Miyako teased. I thought about if for a minute and I had a feeling she was right. And I think he likes me. "You two should totally go out!" she yelled. *Anime Sweat Drop* '_Knowing these two, if I did go out with Butch then they would drag me shopping' _I thought. By the time we all had to go home, I decided that I did like Butch. I kept blushing every time I said thought that.

On my way home I saw Butch and his brothers, Brick and Boomer, talking. "If you like Bubbles then ask her out" Butch said to a red face Boomer. I hid behind a building so I could eavesdrop. Boomer was a blond kid, acts pretty much like Miyako, he wears mostly blue, like Miyako. Brick was the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys and he mostly wears Red, like Momoko but she has pink in some places. "Come on Boomer, I bet she likes you too" Butch said patting Boomer's back.

"Ok, I'll go ask her" Boomer said getting confidence. "But first, how's your crush on Buttercup?" he asked Butch, witch made me blush.

"Her name is Kaoru, not Buttercup unless she transforms. I helped her in a soccer game and I'm glad I could help her" he said happily and proudly. It just made me blush redder and redder. "I hope she will like me one day, I don't she likes me now though" he said but went back to Boomer "Unlike you and your crush, go get her" he pushed him and ran to Miyako's house.

After Butch and Brick left I still sat there red as you could be, barley any blood was anywhere else in my body but my face. My crush likes me back, and he helped me not because he wanted me to like him but he just wanted to help _me._ I ran home and went to my room with a smile on my face, calling Momoko since Miyako was probably busy by now.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think. I feel embarresed since I'm a guy writing about PoerPuff Girls. But I don't care, I love the old and new show, Yeah PowerPuffs! Hoped you liked it. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PPGZ or RRBZ.**


	2. Blue: The Rescue

**Here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was now running down town to see my crush! I'm Boomer, the blue RowdyRuff Boy. They call me the nice one; I guess I could understand since I was a little more sensitive with my feelings. We use to be a group of pranksters and now we just live normal lives. We still have our powers but we don't do any harm anymore. But I can't explain everything to you now; I was going to see my crush Miyako, Bubbles from the PowerPuff Girls. My brother Butch likes Kaoru, Buttercup from PPGs, so he knows what I'm going thru. I reached Miyako's house and I knocked on the door and her mom, I guess, came to the door. "Um... Is Miyako here?" I asked.

"No, she hasn't come home yet. I'm getting worried." She said in a worried tone, and I got a worried look on she noticed "I'm sorry but who are you?" she asked.

"Boomer, I'm a friend. Here is my number and call me if she comes home, I'll go look for her" I said as I wrote my number on a paper and gave it to her. I then said goodbye and ran to where she usually goes to. I first went to the dress shop and nothing. Then the ice cream parlor and I found nothing. I then went to the Professor's lab but on my way there I heard someone yell 'Help'.

I ran to where I heard the yell and when I got to a dark alley, I saw Miyako with a rag over her mouth and she was tied up. I looked and saw four men. Wearing black jackets and tying to look cool. One came to here and he held her belt in his hand. "Now, tell me how to use this" he asked and pulled her rag from her mouth down to her neck.

"For the last time, you can't. Only I can" Miyako said anger in her eyes and then she yelled "Help!" but was shut up by a slap to the face. She fell on the ground and had a red hand mark on her face. 'He shouldn't have done that!' I thought with a vein popping out of my head. I ran to the one with her belt and punched him in the back hard enough to make him fall and drop her belt. I then ran to Miyako and tore the ropes off and gave her belt back.

Before she transformed the other three rushed at us, but I picked up Miyako bridal style and flew up and they all ran into each other. I flew back down and she transformed into Bubbles. She used her giant bubble wand/staff. She swung it and giant bubbles came out and trapped the men inside them. She then hugged me and said "Thank you!"

I blushed and said "It's nothing." We then dropped off the men at the police station and we headed towards her house. "Are you sure you are ok?" I asked for the tenth time. She rolled her eyes and smiled then nodded her head. "How did they get you in the first place?" I asked curious.

"They got me all of a sudden when I left the dress stop and they took my belt first" she explained. "Now, why are you coming home with me, your house is that way" she asked and pointed to the right.

"Well I was coming to see you and your mom said you weren't home so I went looking for you" I explained and she flew closer to me.

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked a little red. Butch said Kaoru looked cute when she was red and I see what he means.

"Well you see, I had to tell you something" I said trying to stay calm, it mostly worked but I still felt my face go red. "I wanted to tell you that I have liked you for a while now and I wanted to see if you would go on a date with me?" I asked blushing like no tomorrow.

She had her blush on high to but smiled and said "Of course, I've liked you for a while now too" she said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek witch made me stop flying for a second.

"Thank God" I said. "Know I got 2 get the other to together" I said out loud, by accident.

"Who" she asked tilting her head. I couldn't lie to her, never have and never will.

"Brick and Butch, they like the other two PowerPuffs" I explained. "I think that Butch and Kaoru will get together, but I'm worried about Brick. He won't even admit to us he likes Blossom, even though it's obvious."

"Well I could probably ask Momoko how she likes him, and if she likes him then maybe he will admit it then" she told her planned and I nodded. When we finally got to her house, we flew slowly to talk, and I gave her a peck on the cheek and said bye. I flew away but still saw her pink blush.

* * *

**RxY: I know I got these two in a relationship quick but I think they would have anyway. I still will have chapters for them so don't worry. Hoped you liked it.**

**Mojo: Review mojo.**

**RxY: Get the Fuck out of here! but he has a point, listen to the monkey and review!**

**Mojo: Monkey?**


	3. Red: The Date?

**The Reds! Hope you like it!**

* * *

I was on the couch reading a comic when I heard the door open fast. I stood up surprised but relaxed when I saw it was Boomer with a goofy grin. "So I guess you have that face on for a reason" I said with a sly smile on.

"Yeah, we are going out now" he said laughing. "And I still want to ask do you like Momoko?" he asked walking to me.

"No, now stop asking" I said turning around on the couch so he wouldn't see my red face.

"Then why is your face red?" Butch asked coming down stairs. "Mine and Boomer's did the same thing every time we thought of Kaoru and Miyako, so at least admit it to us. We keep secrets all the time" He said making a good point but I still refused "You're as stubborn as Momoko too."

"Come on Brick, you know who we like, in fact I'm the only one who you can't make fun of since I'm dating my crush" he said sitting next to me. I still refused but I knew my face was as red as a tomato. "Tell" he said poking me "Tell, tell, tell" he said poking me every time he said it.

"If you don't tell us then I'll tell Momoko right now" he said grabbing his cell.

"You don't have her number" I said shyly.

"I can still call Kaoru and say to pass the message" he said smiling like a devil.

I finally gave in and yelled "Fine, I like her." They then smiled and patted my back 'bout time'. "Now I'm going to bed" I said going to my room so they wouldn't see my red face. The next morning I got up got breakfast and watched TV, as usual. I saw Boomer zoom out the door, not even eating "I guess he has plans with Miyako" I said to myself still looking at the door and smoke Boomer left from running so fast.

Butch came down with normal speed and grabbed an apple and came beside me "So, you got any plans today?" he asked eating.

"No, maybe get some candy" I said and yes I always crave candy. I always see Momoko there but I never say anything to her since she probably doesn't like me from when we were the pranksters.

"listen, I know you think the PowerPuffs don't like us but you got to give them a chance to, like what Boomer and I did" Butch said all of a sudden, like if he read my mind. It scares me how he does that. "And yes, it should scare you" he said with a devilish smile.

I gulped and asked "How do you do that?" he just chuckled and shrugged. "But, I guess your right. I might as well give it a shot" I said getting up and putting my bowl up that I had my cereal in. "See ya bro, and eat something besides and apple" I said and left. I know he likes to stay in shape but an apple everyday for breakfast is just weird to me. When I was flying to the Candy Shop, I saw Kaoru eating an apple and going to the soccer field, figures.

I entered the candy shop and saw Momoko staring at everything, and slightly drooling. "Hey" I said coming to her "I guess you can't pick."

She looked at me then back at the candy "No, it all looks good, but I don't have enough money today" she said with a whimper. It was so cute!

"How about this, me and you buy one of every candy here and we split it" I said with a smile, I just had to help her, cause of the whimper probably.

"Really, OK" she said with a brightest smile I ever seen. We did just what I said and then walked outside and sat on a bench in the park and split the candy. Think of it like this, she grabs a candy first and she breaks it in half and gives me the other half. I did the same next; we had to eat the chocolates fist so it didn't melt. "Ok, last piece" she said and we both went to pick it up and our hands touched, mine on top of hers. We both stared at each other for a while, blushing, and then we turned around not looking at each other.

"Um" she started "you can have the last one" she said still not looking at each other.

"No, you can have it" I said grabbing it and put it in her lap. "I know how you love your sweets" I said slightly chuckling. She looked at me and blushed. Boomer and Butch are right they are cute when they blush. "Well, you want to do anything else?" I asked her.

"You want to go to the comic store?" she asked, I smiled widely and nodded. We both walked to the comic store and we started to tell each other stories and laughing. On our way there, we saw Miyako and Boomer sharing a milkshake. "When did that happen?" she asked confused.

"Last night, we had to talk him for confidence last night to ask her" I said walking by. "Come on" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the sight, she kept staring confused. She blushed when I grabbed her hand and I did to. When we got there she started looking thru for the new 'Gun Man' comic. I was looking for a new 'X-Strike' comic. I found hers while I was looking and I walked to her. She had comics all around her, and she was furiously looking for her comic. I tapped her shoulder and she looked at me and I handed her the comic. She looked at me smiled widely and hugged me. I blushed brightly now. The time we left, we headed to the park, just to relax.

We saw Butch and Kaoru playing soccer at the park. I couldn't see who was winning so we walked and talked to them. "Hey" Butch said turning and noticing us.

"Sup" I said back, walking besides Momoko. Kaoru grabbed Momoko and they walked off and started whispering. "Who is winning?" I asked, referring to the soccer game.

"I am by a few points, but I know it would be better if her leg wasn't hurt still" he said smiling, wanting a challenge.

~~No one's Pov~~

"How's your date?" Kaoru asked Momoko after pulling her away from Brick.

"It's not a date" she said back blushing. "How's yours?" she asked and made Kaoru blush.

"Fine, I guess. We only been playing soccer and talking. But anyway, I know you have a crush on Brick so spill it" she said with a little serious face.

"Fine, we split some candy, talked, got some comics, and came here" she told the Green PowerPuff.

"Ah, sounds close to a date" she said smiling. "Have you heard of Boomer and Miyako though?" she asked.

"Yeah, we saw them sharing a milkshake earlier and Brick told me what happened" Momoko said.

They stood up and went back to the guys "Enjoy the girl talk?" Butch asked jokingly and Kaoru bunched his arm slightly with a 'Shut up' but with a chuckle. The Reds went away to a cleared field, and laid down and relaxed. After a while, Brick stood up remembering something.

"What's wrong?" Momoko asked a little worried.

"Nothing, I just remembered that I was going to see Mojo today" he said stretching.

"Why?" she asked a little confused. Mojo Jojo was an evil monkey and wanted to cause destruction everywhere, they locked him up in a highly secured prison, and they took everything away he could use to get out with, they even took away his spoon after he ate.

"We always go see him once in a while, he is like our parent." he explained "You want to come?" he asked me putting his hand to me. I nodded then grabbed it and he pulled me up. They went to the prison and they saw him in one of those rooms they could only talk through the phones on the wall. "Hey Mojo" Brick said smiling.

"Hello my son" Mojo said with smile too. "OH, looks like my son has a date with him" he said looking at me, not knowing she's Blossom. "They grow up so fast" he said whipping a tear from his eye.

After a while of talking they decided to leave and it was dark. "Looks like we got to go" Brick said looking at the sky. "See ya later; we need to do this again. I had fun" he said about to fly off. She nodded her head yeah and then they both flew off in the opposite direction.

Brick and Momoko had a crush on each other, but didn't tell. Both thought the same thing when they left 'Best day ever!'

* * *

**There is the Reds. It all started with candy. Hoped you liked it. Bye and review.**


	4. Green: Sick Day

**Here is the next chapter. I seem to be updating this every day. here it is part 1 of 2 Green chapters.**

* * *

"Grrr" I growled after losing a soccer game to Butch. "I guess you win" I said holding my hand out.

He shook his head and said "I didn't win" he said then looked at my knee "I haven't won anything, I could have waited till your knee was better but you wouldn't let me" he said with a smile. "Come on its getting dark, let's go home." As we flew back, I saw him look down and he stopped. I stopped and turned to ask what but he flew down to a little girl crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked putting one knee on the ground to look at her.

She pointed behind her and there was a broken bike. Her elbow also looked hurt "Ok, how about I take you home and I'll see if I could fix your bike" he said so sweet to the girl. She looked at him and he nodded, she smiled and hugged him. He then grabbed her and flew up to me. The girls looked to be 8 or 9 now that I could see her better.

"You can fly?" she said shock and looked down. She then saw me and turned to him and asked "You know the PowerPuff, Buttercup?" he chuckled and nodded, she then asked "Is she your girlfriend?" I blushed at this.

"Maybe" he said in a chuckle, me blushing more. After we dropped her off he told her "Don't tell anyone about me flying or Buttercup, ok? It's a secret" she nodded and Butch asked her "Do you want anything new for your bike?"

"Can you make it green?" she asked and Butch nodded. She hugged him and her mom came to the door and he explained what happened. He flew back up to me after they went inside and we flew to my house.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Who said I wasn't nice? All I ever did was pull a few pranks, I never hurt anyone" he replayed back. "The best prank I ever did was flip up your skirt" he said and I blushed a deep red. "Maybe I'll do it again" he said flying to me slowly.

I laughed and said "No you aren't" as I flew away from him. He said if he would catch me, he would do it. So I just flew faster and he came close behind me.

"You know what" he started "I think this few is better" he said and I notice he was right behind me, looking up my skirt. I blushed hard and stopped and pulled my skirt down. He then came behind me and flipped my skirt a little. "Got ya" he said and I started chasing after him. After I punched him a few times I calmed down.

"You're a pervert" I said to him with a slight blush.

"I'm a boy, it's what we are" he said coolly. "Anyway, here is your stop" he said as we flew down to my house. "Bye now, see you tomorrow. Take care of the leg" he said and then my dad opened the door and saw Butch about to leave.

"You're that boy that brought Kaoru home when she hurt her knee. And played in her place in the soccer game" he said and Butch nodded. "Don't go yet, I want to thank you properly" he said as he opened the door more and stepped aside. We went in and I saw mom and my two brothers at the table. "Honey, can you make another plate, we have a guess" dad asked. My mom said sure and I pulled Butch to the table to sit by me. "So, are you two dating" dad asked as he stuck some steak in his mouth.

"No dad, nothing like that" I said waving my hands and blushing. Butch just laughed with my brothers.

"Is that the boy that…" one of my brothers started but I threw my spoon at him to shut up before he said anything else.

After we ate, we talked and laughed at stories Butch told. Butch then got up and said "I got to go. I have a promise to keep." I think he was talking about the little girl that was hurt in the park. "Yes Kaoru, I'm talking about the little girl that got hurt in the park." It's freaky how he knows what I'm thinking. My dad asked about that and I explained that Butch help a little girl in the park who got hurt after he bike broke and he promised to fix her bike.

"Well aren't you a nice boy?" mom said. "You got a good one there" she whispered to me, I blushed and turned around so Butch didn't see my red face. Mom went into the kitchen and brought back a plastic container "Here are some left overs, incase you get a little hungry getting the bike fix."

"Thanks" he said taking the left overs. "It was nice meeting you all. See you tomorrow Kaoru" he said waving goodbye.

~~Butch's Pov~~

I flew to get the little girl's bike then flew home. As soon s I got there, I was surprised by "What took you so long?" my step dad, who adopted me and my brothers, asked who was right in front of the door arms crossed.

"Sorry, a little girl needed help and I was dragged into having dinner at Kaoru's" I said putting the broke bike down.

"Not even dating yet and you already met the parents? You go fast" Brick said who was sitting on the couch and he turned to look at me.

"I haven't even got that far with Miyako yet." Boomer, who was beside Brick on the couch said jokingly.

"Not like I did it on purpose" I said then walked to the garage. "I got to fix the bike for the little girl now" I said and closed the garage door. I stayed up all night but I fished fixing the bike. I then got an old green spray can, used to paint on walls all the time, and painted her light pink bike green. After I finish, I got the left overs from Kaoru's. After I ate, I went to the girl's house. I knocked on the door and her mom came to the door with a plate of bacon and eggs on it. "Hey, I'm the one who brought your daughter back last night" I started.

"Oh, right. I'm glad you did that. But why are you here now?" she asked confused but the little girl came out and hugged me "Yuma" he mom said and the girl, Yuma, let go.

"Is that my bike?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, I fixed if for you and even got it green like you wanted" I said laughing. She then gave me a hug and I returned it. "Ok, I got to go" I said as I walked off.

"Thank you" she yelled and waved goodbye. Her mother just smiled and took the bike in side.

Later on I went to pick up Kaoru and when I knocked her mom answered it "Oh, hello there. Bob wasn't it?" she said jokingly. I didn't think Kaoru could be related to her.

"It's Butch" I laughed. "Is Kaoru ready?" I asked looking inside.

"No, I'm afraid she is feeling under the weather this morning. You can come and see her if you want" I nodded and she let me in. "Her room is the second one on the right" she said and point upstairs.

I went up stairs and I went to where her mom said to. I then heard talking on the other said of the door. "Please Dad, my knee feels better and I want to give Butch a run for his money at soccer today" I heard Kaoru say.

"No, your sick today, so you're staying home." Her dad said. I knocked and he said "Come in."

"You dad is right. You need to stay in bed" I said coming in. His dad was thinking something and I said "Your wife let me in. She said I could see the sick one here" I said pointing to Kaoru.

"You are right. It's weird how he knows what you are thinking" his dad said laughing. "You stay her with her, I'll get her medicine" he said leaving.

"All right Butch, lets sneak out and play the soccer rematch" she said getting up but she feel. I rushed to her before she feel and she landed in my arms. "Thanks" she said blushing.

"You don't have to keep rushing on a rematch you know" I said putting back to bed. "Now get some rest."

"But, the rematch is the only thing letting me see you" she whispered to herself.

"No its not, I'll still come by and hang out with you even after the rematch. After all, it's more fun hanging out with you than my brothers" I said, sitting on her bed, running my fingers through her hair. She just sat there blushing. "How about you forget about the rematch till next week? I just want to hang out with you for a while" I said curling her hair in my finger.

"Ok" she said and her dad came in and gave here the medicine and water. After she took it, she laid down and we just started to talk. When I left to pee, her dad stopped me. I looked up asked "Anything the matter?"

"Listen you're a nice kid, but that is still my daughter and I don't want you to try any funny business on her" he said looking straight in the eye.

"Sir if I try any funny business or even hurt her, you can pile drive me into hell" I said back and went around him to the bathroom.

Her dad just smile and walked off. It turns out that I stayed there all day with Kaoru and even ate there, still with Kaoru. I didn't leave her side at all that day. It turned out that I spent the night there; I told my parents on the cell and heard my brothers already teasing me. I slept on the floor in her room with a smile on my face. She did too, but in her bed.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Review and I don't own PPGZ!**


	5. Green: New Power and Blushing Madness

**Here it is, I wrote this the same night as the last chapter. Part 2 of 2 fo the Green 2 part special...thing.**

* * *

I woke up on the floor of my best friend's house. I spent the night since I was too worried to leave. When I woke up, I saw my hand on the Kaoru's bed and when I sat up I saw her holding my hand, she was still asleep and has a big closed smile on her face. I tried to pull my hand away but every time I did she would just frown a little and tighten her grip. I then just gave up and sat there, holding on my best friend's, and long time crush's, hand. I smiled when I thought of that. I then heard her grunt and she sat up. "Morning" I said.

She looked at me and smiled "Morning" she then used her hands to wipe sleep off her eyes, well she one of her hands and mine. She then noticed she was holding my hand "Wha" she said letting go and blushed. "Why was I holding your hand?" she asked still blushing slightly.

"I have no idea. I woke up with us holding hands" I told her. I then felt her head "You seem better" I said putting my hand down "Let's go eat."

"Yeah" she said getting up, she woppled when she did but she hung on me to keep balance. "Thanks" she said walking off. I followed behind her. She got two bowls of cereal and gave me one "Here ya go." I said thanks and she turned the TV on sports. Football today, Yeah! After we ate and put the bowls in the sink we went for a morning jog.

We headed back after we ran five blocks, so ten in all. We had a little race and we tied. "Your leg is…better" I said catching my breath. She was going to ask about the soccer rematch but I spoke first "And no soccer rematch. We said in a week."

"Ok, how do you know what we are thinking all the time?" she asked curious and with a cute curious face. "Talent" I said simply and we walked inside. We saw her family on the couch watching the TV.

"Kaoru, wouldn't that look good on you?" her mom asked pointing to the cheer leaders' outfits.

"No" she shouted blushing. _'I wonder if Butch would like me in that outfit.'_ She thought and I got in front of her and smiled "What?" she asked then got the idea and blushed "You knew what I thought didn't you?" she asked blushing like hell.

"Maybe" I said sweetly. "I like you better as you though" I said and went to her family on the couch. I saw her giant blush before I did though, I was pretty sure her face had all her blood from her body right then.

After a while, Kaoru's brothers dragged me, literally, to their room. They intruded them selves since they never had yet. (**I don't know there names so I try not say them**) After a while I learned that the oldest one, the oldest kid too, mostly plays football. The little one, younger than Kaoru, mostly wants to wrestle. After a while of talking Kaoru came in and dragged me, literally again (-_-), and brought me down stairs.

"What did they tell you?" she asked mad, not at me though.

"They just introduced themselves and I did too. They told me some stuff about them, you got me in time before they got to you" I said laughing a bit.

"Good" she said sighing. She then dragged me, literally again (really people?), outside. "Where do you want to go?" she asked letting me get up.

"I don't care, want to see a movie?" I asked and she nodded.

"Let me go get my wallet" she said but I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I'll pay" I said dragging her to the movies. We stopped at the movie's entrance and we started to pick a movie. There was some mushy stuff on, 'Hell no!' we both thought. We saw a romantic comedy playing 'No' we both thought. I then notice a move called 'Real Steel' and I showed her. We though 'Yes'. After the movie, went thought about eating but we were to stuff from candy, popcorn, and soda witch I had to pay for, being a gentleman and all, made myself laugh there.

We decided to go to the park and relax. We couldn't really talk since we did that all yesterday. After an hour of relaxing and tanning, Kaoru got up and said "Ok, what you want to do now?" but her question was answered by an explosion downtown. We transformed and went there right away. We saw Mojo attacking the city. Mojo saw us and smiled; he then flew to us and hit Buttercup to the ground. I flew as fast as I could and caught her. I put her down on a small building and went to Mojo.

"Hello there son" he said with a smile "Watch as your daddy destroys the city." I then rushed at the robot and punched hit right in the center. It made a huge dent on the robot and even knocked it down. I was angry and ready to kick his ass back to the zoo. All of a sudden, I had green energy around me and my hair started to go up.

**What I'm trying to say is how it looks later on the PPG, the original one from America. If you seen it then you probably remember Butch's hair when the RRB came back. It was all up and spiky, like Goku in super saiyan.**

I then rushed to the Robot and going right thru the center of it. The robot exploded and Mojo was blasted away. I then went back to Buttercup on the building, she was still unconscious. I then lifted her up and flew her to the Professor's.

I flew right thru the door making sure it hit my back so it wouldn't hit Kaoru, who transformed back after a while. "What the" the Professor started but saw Kaoru in my arms. "Put her on the table" he said and I did as he said he told. He then examined her and after a minute he said "She'll be fine, she'll wake up in a minute or two."

"Professor, what happened to Mojo?" Momoko said rushing in and noticed the broken door "And what happened here?"

"They were both me" I said getting up from the chair next to Kaoru. "Mojo knocked out Kaoru, or Buttercup, and I got pissed and pretty much just destroyed his robot single handedly." I then notice Brick, Miyako, and Boomer behind her.

"I don't believe that" Brick said not believing me, what trust I have with my brothers.

"It's true" the Professor said typing on a giant ass computer and the screen showed how I destroyed the Robot. "It seems like you tapped into another kind of power. Look at his belt" he said as we all looked at my belt. It had a 'R' on it but when I had the green energy around me and my hair went all up, like it is now still, it changed into a 'Z'.

"Wow" we turned around and saw Kaoru sitting on the table watching the screen. "Way to go Butch" she said with a big smile, all I could do was smile back.

"Is it ok if I analyze you?" the Professor asked and I nodded shrugging. After a two minutes of him looking at me, x-raying me, typing on his computer he came back and said "You seemed to a have tapped into a 'Z-Mode' as I call it. It makes all the Chemical Z in your body go around you and make you more powerful to your strength, speed, and each of your individual powers. But if you use it too long you it drains you of you power and the Chemical Z in your body. You will regain your energy and the Chemical Z you haven't lost will start growing to replace the CZ you used up. But if you it for a while, it could drain you of all your Chemical Z and you could lose your powers, forever. But how to trigger it I can't say for sure, maybe if you get really angry like Butch did" he finished explaining. My head was spinning but I still go it.

"Sweet" Brick said "Now, do we all have it?" he asked little curious.

"Anyone with CZ in them, yes" Professor said looking at his notes.

"Well I'm leaving" I said getting board, and walked to the door "sorry about the door" I said leaving.

Kaoru came to me and started walking with me. "Where you going?" she asked little worried.

"I don't know my head hurts too much for me to think" I said grunting a little. "But I'm getting better."

"Really, maybe it's because of the 'Z-Mode'" she thought out loud. "By the way, what did get you so angry at Mojo?" she asked worried.

"Well, him touching you can just get me mad. So him actually knocking you out got me beyond pissed" I said clinching my hand into a fist. Kaoru put her and on by fist and I loosened up enough for her to slip her fingers between mine. She then put her head on my shoulder. Anyone from a quarter mile could see her glowing red face right now.

~~Back at the lab~~

"Does anyone see that bright red light?" Brick asked looking out the window and everyone went out to see it and all looked confused.

~~A man in a car~~

"Can't see, red light too bright!" he said as he crashed into another car's rear end.

~~Back to Us~~

Told ya, but her blushed died down after a minute and we walked to her house since it was getting dark. I let go of her hand when we got to her house and told her bye as I flew home. Today was a great day in my eyes. I got, pretty much, a date with Kaoru, got to see my parent Mojo, get a new power, got Kaoru to hold my hand, and I got her to make the biggest blush ever! A wonderful day!

* * *

**RxY: Hoped you liked it!**

**Butch: How do I make Kaoru blush like that again?**

**Kaoru: Shut up *Blushes slightly and pushes Butch***

**RxY: I don't own PPGZ, yall can review...**

**Butch and Kaoru: NOW!**


	6. Z Mode

**This isn't one of my best but here it is. Hope ypu like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit!**

* * *

I was walking down the street in my new black and green jacket, blue jeans, and white with green shoes. I was headed to the Professor's lab because he wanted to do some test on the Z-mode I sort of unlocked. He told me I didn't go full Z-mode, I just tapped into part of its power. With the power I had just tapping into it must mean there is a lot of power in the full Z-mode.

I have just gotten here and as soon I walked in I saw the Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru sitting on the couch. "Hey" I said waving to them. They turned around and waved back smiling. They were watching something that looked 'Girly' and I was wondering why Kaoru was watching it. I soon saw the Professor come in and I asked "So, what am I going to have to do?"

"Right, I need you to try and get mad like you did yesterday" he told me, I had a little flashback of what happened. I nodded and I tried to get angry but the only thing that really got me angry was remembering yesterday, but still nothing happened. "Well, how about I do a little test" he said looking at his notes. "Kaoru, come here for a minute" he yelled and no time she was here. I saw her wearing my old green and black jacket, a green t-shirt, skinny blue jeans (Looks great with her legs if I say so) and her usual shoes.

"What is it" she asked and the Professor whispered something into her ear. She gulped and went back into the other room. The alarm went off a few seconds after and a big robot appeared outside the lab, I saw it thru the big window. I ran to the window and I saw Buttercup fly towards it but just got slapped to the ground. I ran outside, or crashed thru the wall, after that and I saw her go at it again. The robot grabbed her and was about to hit her.

I had the green energy around me again and I flew to her with amazing speed and got her from the robot. I then put her down and disappeared from her and reappear behind the robot. I then punched it head, barely, and the head blew up. I then landed next to Buttercup, who got up and dusted her self off. Not hurt at all. "What the… You're not hurt?" I asked confused.

"No, I asked her to do this to see if Z-Mode would activate. She was in no trouble at all" Professor told me. I turned to her and she smiled sweetly at me. "I think I got all I needed. Can I see your belt?" I nodded and handed to him. After a minute or two he came back out and said "If you hit this button the Z-Mode can activate. It only starts it so you have to both control it and 'Finalize' it."

I nodded and hit the button he showed me and the green energy was around me, but was going crazy. It hit the trees and grass all around me. I closed my eyes and concentrated. It slowly stopped and I deactivated it. I fell down out of breath. "That was… tiring" I said catching my breath and as Kaoru came beside me. "I have to get use to that" I said and got up. We walked back in and I saw my brother were on the couch with the other two PowerPuffs. The alarm sounded again and we saw three robots down town destroying it. We all transformed and flew to the robots.

"Why is it always robot?" asked Brick as we got there. "Ok, me and blossom will that that one" he said pointing to one. "Boomer and Bubbles will take that one" he said pointing to the another one "And the green lovebirds will take the last one" he said pointing to the last one.

"Shut up Brick" Buttercup yelled from embarrassment, her face red from what Brick said.

We all flew to the robots we were going to attack. As me and Buttercup got to our robot it turned and shot a laser at us from it's eyes. We dodged the attack but then flew to us and started to hit us with a barrage of punches. I managed to dodge all of the ones that came after me but Buttercup got hit from the last one. She fell from the sky but I caught her before she hit the ground. We flew back up and she said "I'll try to hit it from the back" and flew off. She got behind it but it and tried to hit it with her hammer but the robot turned and caught her hammer and as I rushed to her and the robot, it turned again and swung her at me.

We both fell to the ground and as we did the other four did as well. Everyone was tired and couldn't get up. The three robots got in front of us and shot laser from them and the lasers formed one huge one but it shrank so all the power would hit us. I got up slowly and got in front of everyone. I crossed my arms in front of me in a 'X' form. The lasers hit me and I was pushed back and I yelled in pain. I slowly stepped forward but got pushed back again. I yelled "There is no fucking way you are touching my brothers, my friends, and especially KAORU!" I then stepped forward again and yelled "Z-Mode!" and the green energy got around me again. My belt's R then turned to a Z. "Finalize!" I yelled again and my cloths glowed green but it faded and nothing happened.

'Can't finalize yet' I thought but I really didn't need to. I slowly stepped forward again and my energy pushed the laser back. I then flew up, pushing the laser back and the robots' stopped the lasers and started to try and punch me. I just disappeared and reappeared behind them. I punched one in the back and it fell down broken. I then flew around the other two and a green tornado appeared and the two robots were rotating around the tornado. I was in the center of it and I kept punching them as they got in front of me. The tornado stopped and the two robots fell down broken.

I landed down besides everyone and I used m energy to float them up and I flew them to the lab. As soon as we got there I fainted from exhaustion. I later woke up on the couch and my head was on something soft. I looked up and saw Kaoru looking at me with tear in her eyes. My head was in her lap. I smiled and said "Hey"

"You're a dumbass you know" she said as I got up but she hugged me tight when I did. "Are you ok" she asked me loosening her grip but didn't let go. I hugged back and said 'Yeah'. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did" I said jokingly. "You know you ask me anything" I told her.

"Why do you keep getting angry when someone hurts me?" she asked and I was a little surprised by the question. "The professor showed us what happened and you said you wouldn't let them touch your brothers, your friends, and especially me. So why do you get more angry when you with them when it's me?"

I smiled and said "Because you're important to me. You are a person I would give my life for." She looked at me and smiled and hugged me tighter.

"But please don't die. I don't want you to leave me… I mean us" she said as I felt her heat from her blush on my chest. We stayed there hugging for I don't know how long and the others came in to see if I was better.

"Bro, you were awesome" Brick said coming to me. "I can't believe what power you have!"

"I know, I can't wait till I get Z-Mode activated" Boomer said excited. "I bet I'll look Beast!"

"How come I couldn't finalize?" I asked the professor who came in with the others.

"You may not be ready yet. Your body might want to get use to the powers before even more comes" he guessed. "I could be wrong but the more you use it then the more you'll get use to it and you could finalize it in no time" he said rubbing his chin thinking.

"When can we use Z-Mode?" Momoko asked. He shrugged and she said "I wonder if we will look different."

"Well I'm leaving" Brick said as he was walking out the door.

"Where to?" Momoko asked not wanting him to leave; I could see could see it in her eyes.

"I don't know, just going to look around. Maybe get something to eat" he said looking at her.

"Can I go too?" she asked he smiled and nodded. I smiled as I could see what he was thinking.

~~Brick's Pov~~

Momoko and I were going to the city to see if there was anything good to eat. She talked me into going with her to the Pink Café. I never heard of it but she said "They sell sweet stuff there. Like candy, ice cream, and cake." I agreed but didn't like the Pink Theme they had. Almost everything was pink and I nearly barfed. We both ordered a slice cake and we went out side to eat it.

"This is great" I said eating the cake fast as I could "I don't like the pink theme here though" I said looking at the pink building. Momoko said and kept eating and muffled 'I do' while she ate. After that she dragged me to the park. We both played on the swing for a while and talked but then we heard screaming. We both just transformed and flew to where the screaming was. We saw, on top of a giant building, a man hanging for dear life.

We flew up to him but when we did the big huge radio antenna on the building started to fall. Me and Blossom caught it but the man fell when we did. "Get him. I got this" I told her and she nodded flew off the catch him. Apparently in our last attack this antenna was damaged and was now falling. The antenna finally fully came off the building and I used all my strength to keep it in the air. I was slowly losing and in two minutes we fell fast. I then yelled as a red wave came from my body and it flew the antenna high in the air. I then flew to it again and caught it, it didn't seem heavy now. I then threw it to the mountains, witch was far off but it still made it. I then noticed I had red energy around me like Butch. I fainted there and I fell to the ground.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. I know it aint one of my best. Now I want to ask you all something. How do you guys think everyone should look in their Z-Mode? I can't decide what so you all tell me. Review and tell me. I can't wait to see.**


	7. Carnival: Red

**Here is the latest chapter. Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SHIT!**

* * *

I woke up in a car that was driving down the road. I got up and saw we were heading to the Professor's Lab. I then saw Momoko behind me, crying. She then looked and saw me awake and yelled "You big idiot!"

I was taken back since I didn't know what I did "What I do?" I asked. She told me I used Z-Mode but got tired and fell almost killing myself. "Why are you crying then?" I asked concerned.

"I almost lost you! You are such an idiot" she said sobbing in her hands. I put my hands over hers and pushed them away. I saw her eyes were red from the tears and a few more were coming down. I let go of her hands so I could wipe away her tears with my thumbs.

"I'm not going anywhere" I told her as we stared into each other's eyes. We then both leaned in and closed our eyes. Our lips came into contact and I literally felt sparks flow into my body. Our lips stayed that way until we needed air and moved away. As we caught our breath we stared into each other's eyes again.

"Don't be doing anything in my car" I heard someone yell from the front of the car. I turned and saw the Mayor and Miss Bellum. Me and Momoko blushed after I we saw them. Apparently she forgot they were there. We got to lab short after and the Professor was examining me.

"Looks like you have unlocked Z-Mode too" he said finishing. He modified my belt like Butch's and I can hit a button to activate Z-Mode. I have to use it more and more to get use to the power. "Now remember, if you use too much of your Z-Mode power then you could use up all of the Chemical Z in your body and lose your powers" the professor told me about the hundredth time. I wonder if he kept telling Butch this.

Momoko and I left a minute after and as we walked down back to the park she asked "Um… why did you kiss me?" I looked at her and smiled. She looked at me then looked away but I still saw her blush.

"Why not?" I answered her question with my own. She looked at me with a puzzling look. "Why can't I kiss you?"

"Um…. Do you… you… like me?" she asked, shaking a little. I turned her to look at me and I hugged her.

"What if I did?" I asked and she looked up at me.

She smiled "I might say I like you too" she said in a sweet innocent voice. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll take that as your answer" she said as we leaned in kissed just a simple, sweet, innocent one. Nothing too passionate…yet.

We stopped for air and we just smiled. We then noticed how late it was and we walked home hand in hand. When Momoko got home we both gave a goodnight kiss and she went in. I walked home with the stupidest grin on my face. When I got home, I sat on the couch with my brothers.

"What's up with the grin?" Boomer asked laughing.

Butch looked at me and smiled "He kissed Momoko and he can't stop smiling. I guess their a couple now." He then relaxed and watched the TV.

"Yeah, I also unlocked Z-Mode" I said proudly and Butch smiled and Boomer was shocked. "By the way, when are you and Kaoru getting together?" I asked Butch.

He shrugged and said "I dunno." He tried to ignore the subject but I continued "Come on dude. You both clearly love each other so freaking get together."

He combed his fingers thru his now spiky hair and said "I dunno." I dropped the subject knowing Butch would make the right choice.

I woke up that morning in a bad mood. This was one of those rare bad mornings for me. I usually get straight up and eat. But today I just slowly made myself down the hallway and the stairs to the kitchen. When I finally made it I just got cereal and see what was on TV. Butch and Boomer were already awake and watching some little drama show (Boomer's choice today). They saw me and Boomer grinned. "Morning sleeping non-beauty" he said jokingly.

I just grunted and sat on the couch with my brothers. Nothing has ever got me out of one of these bad mornings but I got a text from Momoko. _Want to meet somewhere for breakfast_ is said and I texted back _yeah_. I ran as fast as I could to my room and got dressed. I was thinking how I got in a good morning so easily. I ran down stairs and I saw Butch beside the door and he said "They do that to ya."

"I'm really getting freaked out by that 'Know what I'm thinking' thing" I laughed. He chuckled and patted my back and I left the house. I then got a text from Momoko saying _Meet me at Huddle House in 5 minutes _I replayed _Ok._ I then slowed my paced since I had a while till I got to Waffle House. I made it there on time and she was already at a table. I sat in front of her and when she saw me she smiled brightly.

"You're not late" she said in a jokingly shocked voice. I guess she remembered how many times I was late when the PowerPuffs and RowdyRuffs hung out, witch happened a lot lately.

"I know right, I'm shocked myself" I said back with another jokingly shocked voice. "Now I haven't ate here before so what's good here" I asked looking at the menus.

"For breakfast I usually get blueberry pancakes with their sweet syrup" she said with some drool on her face. I laughed a little and she asked "What's so funny?" I just shook my head, still catching my breath.

"Hello there, the usual Momoko" the waitress said coming to our table. She shook her head and the waitress turned to me and said "And you?"

"Same as her" I said putting the menu down. She took our orders and brought our drinks we ordered with our food. Momoko and I made some small talk and when our food arrived we dug in. We ate at the speed of light and we were done in no time. "Wow, that was great" I said rubbing my now full stomach.

"I know" Momoko said doing the same thing. After we paid, I did really; we went to the park to remove some of our fat we gained. "What do you want to do on our first day of being an item" she asked after we got some exercise.

"I don't care. I'm good as long as I'm with you" I said as I hugged her. She giggled and we thought of what to do "The 'Last Day' carnival is today" I said thinking of something. She gave me a confused look and I continued "The carnival that happens on our last day of summer."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that today was the last day of summer. That means school starts tomorrow" she said the last part with her cheeks poked out. _So cute! _I thought. "Ok, I think that would be a good first date" she said with a sweet smile.

"I don't really count this as our first date. I kind of think of the time at the candy shop and comic store as or first" I said remembering that day.

"Yeah, now that I think of it you're right! I guess our first date happened by accident" she laughed and so did I. We decided to go to the Last Day Carnival, for our second date.

When we got there we saw balloons, clowns, rollercoasters, and some little games to win prizes. "How about rides 1st, games 2nd, and whatever you want next" I told her my plan and she seemed to like it and nodded in agreement. She dragged me to the little ones first and as we made our way up she held onto my arm the entire time, each time tighter and tighter. The last ride was the Dragon Blaze. You get on a coaster that looks like a dragon and it goes thru loops of, fake, fire. It makes loops, it has big hills, and it was fast. People say you feel how fast you are going you don't think of being scared.

"AAAHHH" was all you could hear from Momoko when we rode the Dragon Blaze. I loved it and what they say about it wasn't true for Momoko. She closed her eyes, hung on my arm as if her life depended on me being there, and screaming till I went death the entire time. When we got off she was wobbling all over the place "I don't want to do that again" she said getting her balance.

We went to all of the games. The one where you had to hit 3 bottles down and win a prize, she won that easily. She got a little pink bear. One where you have to ring 3 basketball goal to get a prize, she couldn't get this one but I got her the prize for her. I got her a big Pink Bunny, her choice.

The last one was the hardest, the one you hit the lever with a hammer and if you can make the weight hit the bell on the top you win a giant prize. She and I both tried but I saw that they cheat here. She and I got to super but that's it. Boomer and Miyako cam by too, I guess they came here a while ago, and they made it too good. Then we saw Butch and Kaoru coming this way laughing.

They saw us and came over. We told them about how this game cheats and they tried it. Kaoru got too awesome but still wasn't enough, and she was good with hammers. She made a big fuss and then Butch came to it. He asked to just use his fist and the person running it laughed then agreed. Butch had a sly smile on and when he hit it the weight busted thru the bell and both the weight and bell fell behind Butch as he turned to us, his hands crossed and a winning smile on. The person running this fell over in shock.

"Can I get my prize please?" he asked as he bent over the employee. She just put her hand up and gave him a card. Kaoru jumped and hugged him with the two laughing. The others, I, and whoever was watching were still shocked. After the other two left me and Momoko left too. We got filled up on cotton candy and other junk food we got. When it got dark we headed home.

"That was great" I said as we headed to Momoko's. She nodded yeah with her signature smile. "What was your favorite part?" I asked curiously.

"When you won all the prizes for me" she said as she looked back at the wagon full of plushies. I won the wagon too. I laughed at the memory that she couldn't win too many prizes on her own. She won one for me though, a red Lion. We made it to her house and I gave her a kiss goodbye after she said "I had a perfect day!"

I left after I help get the plushies in her house and I was headed for home. When I got home I saw boomer asleep on the couch and a wide smile on his face. I guess he had a good day. After a minute or two, Butch came in holding a Green Dragon, it was one of those long dragons **(Think of something like Shenron from Dragon Ball Z. It looks a little different though)**. He came up the stairs and went to his room, I saw his smile too. I had one on too so I can't make fun. Today was the perfect day for the RowdyRuff Boys and their PowerPuffs Girls.

* * *

**RxY: Hoped you liked it! I did!**

**Pika II: I did!**

**RxY: WTF! This aint Pokemon how did you get in?**

**PikaII: Door was open and why can't I like PPGZ?**

**RxY: Fine stay, but you have to take care of Mojo if he comes in again.**

**PikaII: *Thunderbolts Mojo* All ready on it!**

**Mojo: Hurting Mojo.**

**RxY: This getting crazy. Review in 3...2...1! Now!**


	8. Carnival: Blue

**Next Chapter! Yeah!**

* * *

I was right now watching TV with Butch. Butch was trying not to barf, literally, while I watched my show. Today is my day to get the TV so I put it on the little Romance/Drama island show. I was enjoying it then I heard something come down the stairs slowly. It made its way to the kitchen, I heard it make some cereal, and come to the living room with Butch and me. I saw it was Brick, it seems it was that time of the month (I say that to annoy him) where he gets up in a bad mood. He sat down on the couch with us and we watched TV, witch they didn't like, but I did. Brick's cell rang and he looked at his text. He smiled and texted back fast and ran to his room, fast as lightning. Butch went to put his dish up and I heard Brick come down. I heard them talk for a minute then Brick left.

"What got him so happy in one of his grumpy mornings?" I asked and looked to Butch who came back and sat on the couch, changing shoes.

"He had a little breakfast date with Momoko and I have a feeling he is going to go to the Last Day Carnival. You going too?" he asked as he put his shoes on.

"I don't know, if Miyako dose then I will" I said looking at the TV. "Are you?" I asked as I looked up to him.

"Maybe, it has been a week so Kaoru and my rematch is today" he said walking off "Oh, I have a feeling that Miyako will want to go so you better get ready" he said before I heard the door open and close. I figured he was right so I turned the TV off and got ready.

I was walking down to Miyako's to see if she did and when I was about to knock when the door opened and I saw her grandma. "Hi" I said with my nicest smile on.

"Hello. Miyako it's your boyfriend!" she yelled and went away but Miyako took her place.

"Hey" she said with her slight blush and winning smile. "What are you doing this early?" she asked looking at her watch. I noticed she was fully clothed so I asked where she was going. "I was going to see you but I don't have to now. Come in" she said pulling me in.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the Last Day Carnival today. I think my brothers and their 'Dates' will too and I wanted to see if you wanted to go" I told her and she thought for a minute.

"Of course, I was going to ask you that" she said spinning around. "What some breakfast?" she asked as she went in the kitchen.

"If I'm not a bother, sure" I said hoping I wasn't intruding much. I still was hungry too so I was going to eat when I left but I'll just say here. She came back with two plates of eggs, grits, and bacon. She gave on to me and she sat at her table with the other. "You are always the best cook" I said tasting her eggs.

"Why thank you" she said with a slight blush. After we at she dragged me to her room and I saw her room had light blue walls, posters of bands she liked on the ceiling, and her bed was little pink and meant for two people at most. She locked the door behind her and I stared at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked with sweat coming down on me.

"I want to give you a little present" she said in a sexy voice. She was coming to me slowly and I went backwards to her bed. "Just for being a good Boyfriend" she said lifting her shirt a little.

I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands. "No!" I nearly yelled. "This isn't like you and I don't want to do this to you. You should do it with the one you marry, I doubt that'll be me!"

"Hehehe" giggling was all heard. I opened my eyes to see her look at me with the cutest face. "That was a test" she said and I fell over (Anime Style).

"What" I asked getting up.

"A test, I wanted to see what you would do in this situation. I didn't expect anything else but with the guys I dated it was just for my body sometimes" she said looking down.

"I'm not one of those people" I said hugging her around her waist from behind. "I love you for you, not just for your body or popularity" I told her calmly, I could understand why she would do this.

"Ok, thanks for understanding. You actually believe what I say too" she said leaning back on me.

"Who have you been out with?" I asked but she just shook her head. "I believe you because I know I can trust you."

"Thanks" is what she said as she got up and got off her bed. "You want to go to carnival now?" she asked and I nodded. "Come on the silly" she giggled and I chuckled and followed after her.

We made it to the park pretty early and there weren't too many lines. We decided to do some games first. She won a Blue Pegasus for me while she couldn't do too much else, I won her a lot of things for her. I got her 2 blue bunnies, blue and yellow giant bear, and a light blue pillow in a shape of a heart.

After just about five games the carnival was crowded and we went on some rides. We put the plushies in little cubbies next to the exit so we didn't have to leave them somewhere so someone could take them. We rode plenty of rides and her favorite on was the Twister. About 15 people get in a cone looking thing, we all looked at the center of it, and span around fast! After we rode some rides we where heading out when I spotted Brick and Momoko at the strength test game. We learned that they cheat on this but we wanted to beat it before telling people bout it.

Momoko and Brick couldn't ring the bell so Miyako and I tried it. We made it to good and it seemed pitiful. Later on Butch and Kaoru came by and Butch broke the god damn thing. Kaoru just made it to awesome while he broke it! We were all in shock and I saw him take a card from the worker and he and Kaoru left. After the Ferris wheel we went home. That lasted a bit longer than expected since some guy arranged it to stop at when their cart was at the top and he proposed to his now bride to be. I figured this out when he screamed from the window and yelled "She said yes!" and we all clapped, the entire carnival did.

When Miyako and I were walking home we got a message from the Professor. A train has gotten out of control and was running down the subway at fast speed. We transformed and went out to the subway. As soon as we got there we saw the train zoom by. "I'll look at the map and see where it goes" she going to the subway map. And yes, I was still holding the Plushies. We left after finding out where it was going. We made it there in time but the train was going to run into the train full of people coming down the other way. Bubbles went to the one of people while I tried to stop the out of control one.

When I got in it, it had about ten people in it. I went to the one driving and he was mashing buttons, not sure if they did anything, and after seeing he was trying to stop it I went outside to try and stop it. I put my hands on the front of it and put my feet to the ground. I was sliding and I kept being push. I looked behind me and saw Bubbles getting the people out of the other train. She was about to get out of the way when the shacking from this train made rocks fall and one knocked her out.

"Miyako!" I yelled as I flew up and tried pushing the train. I was failing bad but when I came near Miyako I put everything I had in it and I yelled "AAAHHH" and then my belt's R turned to a Z and my strength got stronger and I pushed the train back. After if was far enough I flew beside it and smashed its wheels. I made sure everyone was ok in the train then went to Bubbles.

"Bubbles, Bubbles, are you ok?" I asked coming to her. She coughed and opened her eyes and nodded. "Good" I said carrying bridal style, with the plushies on her, and flew to her house. When I got to her house I opened the window and went in her room. I put her on her bed and put the Plushies around her. She threw the Pegasus at me and I carried it home. As soon as I got home I flopped on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

**It might be a while before the next chapter until I figure what that card Butch won on that game is. If you have any ideas then tell me, I have no idea. Review and Tell me what you think it should be!**


	9. Carnival: Green

**Enjoy! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...SHIT!**

* * *

I woke up early today since I had a soccer game to play. I got dressed in some gym cloths and put some good cloths in a bag so I could change later. I went downstairs and got me some cereal. I sat on the couch and watch some of a show I wanted to watch this morning but then Boomer came in and took the remote. It was his turn to watch something this morning so I didn't complain. I did almost barf while I was watching this stuff Boomer likes. Later on we heard slow footsteps coming down stairs, to the kitchen, then here and it was Brick. He had one of those bad mornings today. He later got a text and he zoomed up stairs. I got up to put my bowl away and I talked to Brick as he came down. **Read previous chapters to find out what he says to Boomer and Brick.** After I talked to Boomer some I left for the school yard. We could use the field and showers there to play.

I ran and I made it to the field in time. I looked around and saw Kaoru coming from the other entrance. She looked like she wanted to play and kick some butt. I hated being the only person here right now.

"Ready" she said with a cocky grin. I nodded and she kicked the ball to the center of the field. "Go" she said as she kicks the ball again and passed by me. We played for hours and there were 4 seconds on the clock, my stopwatch, and we were tired and tied 5 to 5. We were out of breath and the ball was in the center of the field. We ran to the ball as the clock hit 3 seconds. We kicked the ball at the same time and something flew past us both. Something went into both nets and as we took a closer look at our nets we saw half a deflated soccer ball in both nets. We tied!

We both came to the center again and fell on the ground laughing. After about two minutes we got up and headed to the showers. "Be carful, I might peek in there" I said then she threw her shoe at me. As she went in I followed a little but she was beside the entrance and she pushed my out as she laughed "Pervert." I laughed and I went to my shower and got ready. We got out at the same time and we went out.

"I can't believe we tied" I laughed getting our stuff together. "But if anyone could do what we did it is us" I joked.

"You got that right" Kaoru laughed. "I wonder how hard we kicked it to tear it in half" she asked rubbing her hand on her chin. We took our stuff home and went to eat. We went to Pizza Hut and got a large pizza to share.

*Buuuuuuuuuurp* "Haha, my bad" I laughed as I covered my mouth.

"That was a good one. Try this one on for size" she said as she *Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrp*. I was a little blown back by that one.

"Ha! Still not the best though." *Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuurrrrrrrrrrrp*. After we did this a few more times we were literally kicked out. We looked at each other and just busted out laughing. We went to the park to relax a little.

"Butch" she said as I looked at her "this is boring." I agreed and we were trying to decide what to do. "How we go to the movies?"

"Na, we do nothing but sit there and watch something. How about we go to the arcade?" I asked

"I suck at video games" she said shaking her head. I laughed a little. "How about the Last Day Carnival?"

"Sure, nothing wrong with that" I said as we got up. When we got there when a lot of people and I found a little game place. It was an easy game for me and Kaoru. Ring 3 basket balls in a net to win a prize. We both won easily. We didn't want the prizes so we declined to the prizes.

There was one where you had to pop balloons. Pop 3 for a small one, 6 for a normal one, and 10 for a big one. Kaoru could only get 4 and she got a little green dog. When I went up I hit every balloon they had. They gave me a big green furry monster. I gave it to Kaoru who asked "Why you giving me this?"

"I won it for you, you're the one who dragged me over here to win that monster" I said pointing to the monster. She smiled and blushed then went to the next game. There was one I couldn't do, the one were you have to shoot 3 ducks down, as they move, with a gun. I tried but I couldn't get any one down. "I suck at this" I laughed and handed the gun to Kaoru.

She shot 6 down with only three bullets, I don't know how. She got a long green plushie dragon. She gave it to me with a blush and I took it and said thanks. We played all of the games. None seemed hard and we didn't take anymore prizes. I told some jokes to her like what Mojo tried to make us do "He actually asked us to cut his back hair" I said in discus and she just laughed.

We made it to the hammer game and we saw Brick, Momoko, Boomer, and Miyako there upset because they didn't win this game. Kaoru just laughed and went up to the game "Watch how to master does it" she said as she hit the lever with the hammer and the weight went to awesome. "What! This game cheats you lousy piece of…" I cut her off by asking to play.

"Can I just use my fist and not the hammer" I asked and the worker laughed but agreed. I smiled and hit the lever with great force and the weight just shot straight up and hit the bell. The bell and weight actually broke and landed behind me when I turned around. That must have made me look cool. The person working there fell over in shock. "Can I have my prize now?" I asked leaning over the worker. He put his hand up with a card in it and took it from him. Kaoru came up and hugged me around the neck and we both laughed. The others were in shock so we went to ride some rides.

After we rode all the rides we headed home but before we could I heard I cry. We turned to a see a little girl losing at the basket ball games we played. After she tried 3 times I went over there and played a round. I won with ease and I asked the girls what prize she wanted. "The big Doggy!" she said in excitement and the worker gave me the dog. I handed to her and she said "Thanks Butch."

"How did…Yuma?" I asked as I realized who the girl was. "It's good to see you again" I said ribbing her head.

"Thanks" she said as Kaoru came over to me. "What happen to Buttercup?" Yuma asked looking at her.

"I'll tell you another time" I said walking off. As we were about to leave I heard a scream from the Ferris wheel. It was spinning faster than it was supposed to be. All the people inside the wheel were all screaming and I saw a little blur of green, purple, and black running away behind the Ferris wheel. Kaoru and I transformed when no one was looking and flew to wheel. I grabbed one of the carts and flew the opposite way then it was going. It was still pushing me back so Buttercup hit the controls and it stopped. I flew towards where I saw the blur go and then I was caught in a cable and tied up. I pulled to the ground and I saw Mojo and some machine with the cables attached to it.

"Hello there, Greeny" he said with a smile. "I want to study you" he said as he put a wire on my neck and a laptop was connected to the other end. He tapped something on it and everything went all blurry.

"Butch, where did you go?" Kaoru asked as I walked out of the bushes. I looked back and I was thinking of what I was doing but I just shrugged. "Whatever, we need to go now" she said pulling me out. We decided to eat something on the way back so we did my treat. After our lunch we walked to her house. She was going up the stairs when she turned and asked with a gulp "Butch, was today like a…a…date?"

I smiled and went up the stairs and gave her a peck on the cheek "There, now it is." She was blushing by this and I could tell I was to a little. I went down the stairs and yelled "See ya tomorrow" and waved. She waved back shyly and went in.

When I came home I saw Boomer passed out on the couch and Brick going up stairs. They both had smiles on their faces. I couldn't poke fun since I did too. Today was a perfect day for the RowdyRuff Boys and their PowerPuff Girls. I was unaware, however, of what was coming our way.

* * *

**Here it is. Hoped you all liked it. It might be a while for the next update since I have been focusing mostly on this story. I still have 2 other stories to finish. Review!**


	10. Finalized

"Brick, get your lazy ass up!" Butch yelled from outside Brick's room. Brick just groaned and Butch yelled "We have school today!"

Brick shot up by this and got dressed quick and ran outside with his brothers. Butch was brushing his teeth while they were running to school and Boomer was eating some breakfast bar. "Why do we have to go to school?" Brick asked a little sluggish.

"Shut up and live with it" Butch said after he spat some toothpaste out of his mouth. "We'll see the girls there and it's not like we haven't made friends before." They saw Momoko as they entered the school, waiting for the other girls.

"Hey guys" she said waving and they waved back. Butch's eyes then widened then he ran outside and stopped to look above the school. Then Kaoru came up and saw Butch and put a hand on his shoulder but when she did, she got a shiver down her spine. Then a huge bird came out of no where and landed on top of the school. All the kids screamed and ran out of the school. The bird then swept down and grabbed a girl and a boy with its talons. Butch flew to the bird with great speed and kicked its back hard enough for it to let go of the kids. Brick and Boomer flew to the kids fast enough to catch them before they hit the ground.

"What's with the giant bird?" Brick asked and then Butch went into Z-Mode and his cloths changed. He now had a green shirt with black slashes on the shoulders and torso. His jeans turned black and his shoes turned a mixture of black, green, and white. Kaoru then looked at Butch's jacket she had on and it changed into a short black jacket with green along the sides of the sleeves and a green Z on the top right chest. "He…he…finalized" Brick said in shock.

Butch's hands glowed green and then he had green brass knuckles. He then flew to the bird, it was fast enough to make it look like he teleported, and slammed his right fist into the giant bird's head. The bird fell and was about to fall on the school but Butch got to the school first and then he lifted his left hand up to the falling bird and then a great wind came from his hand and the bird flew to upwards and shrank down to a normal bird. Butch then collapsed on the school's roof. When she got to the roof she saw him sleeping and snoring.

About an hour later Butch woke up at the Professor's living room. He got up from the couch and went into the lab to see the others. He got in there and everyone was looking at the screen, he asked "What yall looking at?" and when he did everyone ran to him. "What?" he asked.

"You have finalized Z-Mode" the Professor said as he looked around Butch "Do you feel any different?" he asked and Butch shook his head. The Professor went back to the computer and Brick came to him.

"How did it feel?" Brick asked curiously. "Was it awesome, can you do it again?" he asked and Butch just stepped back.

"It felt kind of strange; everything became a lot slower and weaker. How did I finalize it? All a remember doing was going into Z-Mode and it finalized it self" Butch asked and everyone looked at the Professor.

"It seems your body has grown to the power and it was ready for the next stage so if finalized. So every time you use it now it should be the finalized state" he said calmly the looked at his watch. "Crap, I have to pick up Ken and Peach now" he yelled then running out the door.

"Where has Ken been at?" Kaoru asked curious to why they haven't seen Ken in a while.

"He went camping with some of his genius buddies" Momoko answered as she went and sat on the couch. The alarm then went off and 6 robots destroying the city came on the TV screen. Everyone transformed and went to the city and everyone had there own robot to beat.

Brick shot some spit balls on his robot's eyes and blinded it long enough for him to get a few hits on it. The robot then grabbed him and threw him at a building, which he went straight thru and landed on top of another building. Brick slowly got up and used Z-Mode then flew to the robot and hit it on the head. Then another robot came up to Brick and smacked him down to the ground. Brick then saw another body beside him and saw it was Blossom barely breathing. Brick the got up and everything got slower and his cloths transformed into what Butch's look like but his was red not green. He then got his straw out, witch was not black and red, and shot fire balls at the two robots. The two robots were hit by the fire balls and were shot up by the attack then Brick flew to them with great speed and punch the robots till they exploded.

Boomer was dodging hit robot's punches but then the robot shot some blue sticky stuff from its mouth and Boomer was stuck next to a building. The robot then formed a drill in its hand and started to fly to boomer but before the robot could drill him, he used his head to smash thru the building and dodge the attack. Boomer then was hit by something another robot threw and when he looked at the thrown object it was Bubbles. Boomer then used Z-Mode and, you guessed it, finalized it. Looking like Butch's and Bricks but blue. He then ripped thru the sticky stuff and shot at the robot that threw Bubbles. He then shot ice from his hands at the robot. The ice shards went thru the robot and it exploded. Then the robot he was originally fighting came up and tried shooting the sticky stuff again but Boomer froze it solid and he smashed it.

Butch was dodging all of things the robot had: Sticky stuff, drill, and laser. The finalized Z-Mode gave him more speed and power even with him not using it. He then notices another robot come beside him and it had Buttercup in its hands and put its drill hand next to her. 'They're using her to make me give up' he thought furiously. The robot then pointed to the ground and Butch landed and everyone gather around him. Butch was trying to think of what to do and he then remembered her short temper. "Can anyone make her angry?" Butch asked everyone, the boys shook there heads and the girls thought then Blossom got an idea.

"Buttercup, I entered you in a beauty pageant" she yelled and then Buttercup shot her eyes open and then got the robot off her and threw it at the other one and screamed "What?"

Butch then ran to the robots and spun around then and formed a green tornado and the robot exploded in the tornado. He then flew back to the other and saw Buttercup shacking Blossom furiously. He laughed then pulled her off Blossom. When they got back to the Professor's he, Ken, and Peach were shock at what they saw on the screen. Peach then shot looked and Butch and started barking loudly. "Big dark aura, dark aura" he barked then growled at Butch. He looked at the others and said "Those two don't have it bad but the green one dose."

Butch then looked confused and asked "Why is my dark aura big?" Ken then came to him with the Chemical Z drainer and turned it on. The girls tried to stop the boy while the boys didn't know what it was. Ken turned it on and pointed it at Butch but as soon as he did it exploded. "I think the thing is busted" Butch said looking at it.

"What the..?" Ken said in shock. Butch then made his way to the couch and Peach came beside him. Peach sniffed him, smiled, then curled in his lap and went to sleep. "What, why is peach so calm around the one with big dark aura?" Ken asked even more shocked.

* * *

**RxY: Hoped you liked it! I also did some improvements on the other chapters. And sorry for not updating sooner but my parents are devorcing so it's hard around here now, I might be forced to move and then I wouldn't be able to write or update.**

**PikaII: I'm so sorry T_T. I forgive you.**

**Butch: Me too! He dosen't own PPGZ or RRBZ but he dose own this story. He made it so it's his.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Why is Peach so calm around the one with big dark aura?" Ken asked confused. Peach was now sleeping soundly on Butch's lap even after barking at him saying 'Big Dark Aura'. Butch just stayed on the couch and petting the living robot dog, Ken then walked to Butch and woke Peach up. "Why are you so calm around him?" Ken asked really wanting an answer.

"His aura isn't bad even though it's dark" Peach said hopping down and going to Brick and Boomer. "Same with these two but their aura isn't as big as his." The Professor then walked over to Butch and scanned him with a device. He then walked back to his computer and Butch came on the screen and was examining him.

"It seems Butch has some secret power in him. I don't know why it's just Butch nor why it is there but I'll do some more test later" The Professor said typing and Butch got up and walked to the window. Kaoru walked up to him.

"You ok" she asked and he looked at her and shook his head. He then looked out the window again. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned but then a knock came on the door. Ken answered and the Rowdy Ruff's foster parents came in.

The foster dad, John, went up to Boomer and Brick and hugged them. "Thank god you boys are ok" he said.

"Yes, thanks god" Kayla, the foster mom, said hugging Butch. "We decided to move away from this dangerous city" she said letting go of Butch. After hearing this Butch and his brothers went wide eyed. "You boys keep getting hurt here and we can't stand it" she said concerned and worried.

"But we need to stay here and protect everyone" Butch said getting over his shock first. "We know the risks and we take the danger anyway to protect our friends. We want to and need to stay here" he said walking over to Kaoru and the girls.

"Butch is right. We know you both worry but we have to do this. The PowerPuffs do it and I think we need to help them" Brick said walking to Momoko and grabbing her hand. "I also have someone to stay with."

"Same here" Boomer said grabbing Miyako's hand. "We aren't leaving and we love you both still but if you're moving then you'll have to leave us here."

Before the Foster Parents could say anything else the alarm went off. "Trouble, this time it's Mojo himself. Hurry up on this one and bring him in!" the Professor said and everyone transformed. The quickly flew out to the city and saw Mojo in a giant robot, ready for them.

"I've been waiting, my three Z-Mode boys" he said smirking. "I need this to be over shortly so…" he said as he was covered in purple energy and it surrounded the robot and he screamed "Z-MODE!"

Everyone was in shock and his robot's fist shot from its arm and punched Brick to the ground. "You little" he said after getting up and flew to him and tried hitting him. The robot dodged the attacks with ease.

Everyone then started hitting them with everything. The robot dodged them all and started to attack them. The all fell to the ground defeated. The Three RowdyRuff Boys got up and used Z-Mode and tried attacking again. Mojo smirked at this and said "Bout time" as his robot's left hand turned to a vacuum and pointed it to the boys. The Vacuum started and the boys stopped and the energy around them started to be drained. After most of the energy was gone from their bodies, the fell to the ground and made craters. They slowly got up and looked ready to fight again.

"You boys stop!" Momoko screamed after seeing their torn cloths, bleeding bodies, and little energy around them. "You have to stop or you'll get killed!"

"We don't care" Brick shouted as he shot daggers as Mojo.

"We have to protect our friends and families" Boomer said doing the same.

"And we have three people here that are important to us and could die if we don't stop him now" Butch said as he started to fly to Mojo and before he could land a punch, Mojo grabbed him and threw him back down.

"Please stop!" Kaoru screamed after seeing Butch get thrown. "We don't want you to die! Please stop!"

Butch got up and smirked. He and his brothers flew to Mojo as the girls started to get up. They all started to cry watching them get hit again and again bet still going back so they could protect them. "Stop" the said in a whisper. "Stop" they said getting louder. "STOP!" they yelled as energy surrounded them.

The boys were then thrown back to the ground and the girls flew to Mojo. Mojo smile and thought this would be a good opportunity to try his robot's secret power. He mashed a button and his purple energy was also surrounded by green, red, and blue energy. Buttercup was flying towards the robot but went straight down instead and smashed the ground with her hammer. The ground the shook and little ground pillars came out and attacked Mojo. Blossom then used her Yoyo and shot it at him. When it made contact, red lightning shot from the yoyo and knocked Mojo off balanced. Bubbles then made two big bubbles above Mojo and when they popped, tons of water came out and washed over Mojo.

Mojo got mad now and an energy wave came from him and the girls where flown back. Mojo then grabbed them all and threw them to the ground. He then mashed a button and his robot's right hand turned into a cannon. It shot a laser with green, blue, red, and purple surrounding it. The girls closed their eyes braced themselves for the impact but it never came. They looked up and say the boys protecting them. Mojo tried to turn his laser off but it wouldn't stop firing. The boys then started to glow their color. Then their colors where disappearing from the laser and the boys had their powers and Z-Mode back. They then shot their energy at Mojo and his robot and they over powered the machine and destroyed the robot.

Mojo flew off and the boys fell down, fainted. When they woke up, they saw themselves in the hospital. They then got out of their beds and walked to the door. They looked outside and saw the girls silently crying. Butch walked to Kaoru and bent down to look at her. "You ok" he asked and she looked at him and smiled a big smile then jumped and hugged him. The other girls then hugged their boys and they only hugged back. They all stayed like that until the boys' foster parents came in.

When the guys and girls separated, the parents hugged them and cried some. "We are so proud of you boys" John said looking at them. "We decided not to move since you really would stay here alone, so we decided to stay here. As long as you promise to always come back alive."

"Of course" Brick and Boomer said in union but Butch stayed silent but they didn't notice.

"Good, now how about we go eat? You girls are coming to right?" Kayla said looking at them. They smiled and nodded. "Perfect, come on now" she said walking to John and they walked off. Everyone else followed.

When they got to their house, they set up the table and John grilled some steak outside. "This is you girls first time being here right? We'll give you the tour" Boomer said as they walked up stairs. "Over to your right is my room, over to the left id Butch's, and right beside mine is Bricks. Beside Butch's is our little gym we have. Has some weights and stuff in there" he said as they passed by a few doors. He gave them a tour from top to bottom.

"I'm done grilling" John shouted and they all ran to the table. John and Kayla sat at the ends of the table while Boomer and Miyako sat beside each other. Brick and Momoko sat by each other. And Butch and Kaoru sat beside each other. They ate, told stories, and laughed. When it was time to leave, the boys flew home with their girls. When they left John sat on the couch with Kayla under his arm and says "What young love."

"I know I love seeing them like that. It's so cute!" Kayla said giggling a little. "It more fun watching Butch and Kaoru even though they aren't an item yet."

"Really? He never stops talking bout her and they keep staring at each other for the longest time. I can't believe they aren't a couple yet" John said laughing.

"I know right. They will be the #1 couple when they get together" Kayla said smiling at her husband. "Just like us."

"Got that right" he said smiling as they leaned in and kissed.

While the married couple was at home Butch was dropping off Kaoru when her dad opened the door. "Hey there Butch, where were both of you?" he asked.

"Sorry dad, I ate at Butch's, I should have called but I forgot" she said looking down.

"No problem, I trust Butch here. Now come in, see you Butch" he said after letting Kaoru inside.

"Bye" he said leaving and walked home. "I wonder why he trusts me so much? Ah, well. I'm glad he does. Better not to question it" he said as he walked home.

* * *

**Hoped you all enjoyed. I don't own PPGZ or the RRBZ. I couldn't think of a name for this chapter so you have any ideas? Review in 3...2...1...Now!**


	12. Mojo Jojo, New Ally?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Z-Mode really is powerful but I wonder how Mojo found out? The girls, the boys, ken, and I are the only ones that know about it" the Professor asked himself as he was watching the battle yesterday where Mojo used Z-Mode and even drain Z-Mode from the boys. He then started to walk to the kitchen to eat when giant bee busted thru the wall. "What in the… I got to tell the girls" he said running to his computer but the bee got him and flew off.

"Dad, food's ready" Ken said as he walked in the lab with a tray of food but when he saw the lab a mess and a giant hole in the wall, he dropped the plate and ran outside to get the girls.

~~~XXX~~~XXX

"Butch, where are you going?" Brick asked as he sat on the couch and saw his brother go to the door. "Got plans?"

"Yeah, some friends from school invited me to a little football game. I'll see yall around" he said then walking out the door. He walked to his new friend's house. Butch met his friend, Mike, at school, and yes they did go to school a few days. But since the accident yesterday and the news caught the guys saving the PowerPuffs, girls at school have been flirting with Butch since he was the only signal one. Butch didn't like it at all and turned down every one of them.

Butch made it to Mike's in no time and he knocked on the door. Mike, a messy red haired guy, answered the door and saw Butch and smiled. "I didn't think you'd make it" he said with a little laughter. He let Butch in and in his living room were 8 more guys laughing and messing around. Butch came in and everyone started to greet him.

After all of them introduced themselves, a guy named Nick asked "Are you going out with Kaoru?" and at this question, Butch spat some of his juice he was drinking. "I always see you together so I wanted to ask."

"No, on the news he was hitting on Buttercup. Right?" another guy, Kevin, asked.

"It doesn't matter can we play some football now?" Butch asked, avoiding the questions. After they played for like two hours, Butch's phone rang. "Hello" he answered.

"Butch, get to the lab now! And hurry up, Buttercup is in trouble" Momoko said in a scared and trembling voice. After hearing this Butch hung up and flew off to the lab. When he got there he saw the lab nearly destroyed and a beat up Boomer, Brick, and Blossom.

"What happen?" Butch asked worried.

"Well some bees went off with the professor and took him to their hive. We tried to save him but they were too much then we called the guys, they didn't have enough time to get you. They helped us and we used Z-Mode but there were to many and got beaten badly. They took Miyako and Kaoru, We got out. I wish I could have helped… Where are you going?" she asked as Butch started to walk off.

"To go beat the Bees then rescue the girls. No one hurts Kaoru and gets away with it on my count" he said clearly angry and flew off. He didn't know where the Bee Hive was but he was some how able to sense it. He flew off to the woods and saw a giant Bee Hive. He looked around and figured there where to many to fight. So he flew to the side and made a little opening to get in. He walked quietly and snuck around till he got to the Queen Bee's room. He was shocked to see Mojo, in yellow and black stripes, working on the computer with the Professor and the two girls tied up beside him.

"Thanks to your notes, your computer, and your brain I have been able to find out so much on the Z-Mode. Thank you Professor, and now I have two Z-Modes to drain" Mojo said laughing then looked at the two girls. "How about I start with the green one" he said grabbing her then putting her into a tube. He was about to flip a switch but Butch came tackled him to the ground.

"Mojo, how did you do this to the bees" Butch asked getting up.

"I found some dark energy radiating from somewhere, or someone, and fused it with the bees. As long as I look like the queen bee, they do what I say. Then I can take care of the thing with dark energy. The big bird you fought was a failed experiment" he explained and then mashed a button and two bees came in and held Butch. "Now, I have to drain the powers of the green girl here" he said flipping the switch and Kaoru started to scream as green energy started to be drain from her.

"No" Butch yelled trying to get the bees off him. He managed to get out and rush to the tube Kaoru was in. He tried to hit it but nothing happened. Butch then saw Kaoru faint and he then lost it. "AAARRHHH" he yelled and green energy came around him and bust thru the ceiling. "You are gonna die" he yelled as he lifted his hands up and a giant tornado blew half the hive away. It also crashed the computer and the tube open and Butch grabbed her after untying Bubbles and the Professor. They flew off, with the professor in Bubble's arms, and landed a few feet from the hive. A few Bees came out and Butch was ready to fight but giant fire balls came from behind him and killed the bees. Butch turned around to see Brick and Blossom walking to them.

A few more bees came out and shot their stingers at them, which caused the bees to die. They were ready for the hit but Mojo jumped in the way and grabbed them before they hit them. "Don't mess with my sons" he said quietly and flew off. After everyone made it back to the lab, or what's left of it, they all fell asleep on the couch. The lab was the only room fully destroyed.

Kaoru woke up after an hour and tried to get up but she was held by something. She turned to see Butch sleep and she was in his lap. She blushed at this and after a minute of getting out of Butch's arms, she walked off to the kitchen and saw the professor looking at some notes with a pen in his mouth and his hands in his hair. "This can't be, this just can't be" he said quietly not noticing her. She hid behind the wall so she could listen to him more "Him can't be back, he just can't be" he said laying his head down.

Kaoru was shocked, Him is back and this time they didn't have anything to help defeat Him. Butch came beside her and looked at her "It is ok, we'll beat him. This time for good" he said. Butch then walked to the door and Kaoru followed him.

"Where are you going?" she asked and he pointed to the city. He walked off again and she tagged along. He walked to an abandoned house and inside was nothing. He then walked to a picture on the wall and moved it aside to show a keypad. He then tapped in a number and an elevator came out of the wall and they walked in. "How did you know about this? Where are we going?" she asked confused and wanting answers.

"To see Mojo, he knew about Him coming back and he even used his energy to create the giant Bird and Bees (No pun about Birds and Bees). He wanted to stop Him but I don't like the way he is doing it" Butch said as the door open to a big lavatory underground. Butch walked to Mojo, who was working on a robot and was surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here, Mojo?" he asked then remembered the Last Day Carnival. "So, has my chip taken over?"

"Chip" Kaoru asked confused.

"On the Last Day Carnival, he put a chip in me, meant to take me over but my will was to strong but it still told me how to get here and your plans and now I want to know what you plan on doing to Him, once he awakens" Butch asked looking very serious.

"I was thinking of taking your Z-Modes and using it with mine to make a weapon strong enough to destroy him. I never wanted to hurt you boys but I would give the lives of the PowerPuffs if I need to" Mojo said going back to his robot.

"I know, I'm glad to see good in you. But I think there is a better way so no one has to get hurt. Mojo, Mama, you aren't evil. The black Z-ray made you evil by using your hatred of humans who locked you and your animal friends up. But I think you don't want anyone to get hurt either. You said you wanted to take over the earth but you never said what you wanted to do after that" Butch said, having confidence in every word he said.

"Yes, I don't like seeing anything get too hurt. But my hatred of humans hasn't disappeared and when I take over this world, humans are the ones who will be in Zoos and cages. I will destroy Him and take over the world with the power I have to" Mojo said not even wanting to face them.

"Ok mama. But remember that there are good and bad humans as well as good and bad animals. Bye Mama" Butch said pulling Kaoru back to the elevator.

"What are you doing? We can get Mojo now that we know where he is" Kaoru said looking at Butch who just had a smirk on his face.

"No worries, I'll take full responsibility for what ever mojo does. I want to see his plan" he said then looking at her "And I need you to keep this a secret. Please."

"Ok, on one condition" she said and he raised an eyebrow. "You have to take me somewhere nice for me not to tell."

"It's a date" he said smiling and a slight blush. "How about…" he started but was cut off when they got outside and a giant pink Monster started to attack the city. "That monster looks very familiar" Butch said as he saw his brothers and girlfriends fly to the monster.

Kaoru transformed and flew to the monster to. Butch decided to run instead of fly. Blossom tried to hit the monster with her Yoyo but the monster just deflected it and tried to hit her but Brick stopped the giant fist before it could hit her. Boomer snuck up behind it and tried hitting it but the monster quickly turned around and hit him instead. Bubbles caught Boomer in a bubble before the hit and he wasn't hurt badly. Kaoru then came and hit it the monster's head and it started to back up but Butch was below the Monster's foot and ran into it, making it trip. Butch then got on top of the monster and yelled "I knew it! The Monster is fuzzy!"

"Fuzzy" Brick yelled. "How did he get so big?"

"Him is back guys, and stronger since he can do this. This is only the beginning" Butch said as he punched Fuzzy and dark smoke came his body and he shrank.

"That's right! I'm back" said a voice from now where. "And this time, you can't stop me. But Good luck anyways" it said the last part in a laugh.

"Him is back? What do we do? I mean, we can't beat him again!" Boomer started to freak out.

"Chill Boomer, we got Z-Mode now and I hop we have another ally too. This time we can and will beat him. I'll make sure he doesn't put his dirty claws on the city or anywhere" Butch said as they flew to the forest to drop of Fuzzy.


	13. Gangreen Gang battle

**Next Chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing here! But the story I made!**

* * *

"Butch, are you ok?" Brick asked as he knocked on his brother's door. He heard his brother come to the door and he opened it. When he did a really pale, messy haired Butch was in the door way and he looked liked shit. "That bad, well me and Boomer will get your stuff from school so you go and rest" Brick said as he pushed Butch back to the bed. "Come on Boom, Butch can't come today" he yelled and Boomer came beside him and said bye to Butch.

When they left Butch clenched his heart as it started to burn. 'It burns so much! Feels like my insides are melting' he thought since he couldn't speak. The burning went away after a minute, this has been happening all morning and he doesn't know why. He looked out his window beside his bed and saw his brothers going to school and saw the girls walk beside them. 'When did they start walking over here with us?' he thought then held his heart again as it started to burn. 'And what is this?'

"Where's Butch?" Kaoru asked as her, Momoko, and Miyako caught up with the guys. Brick told her that he was sick and looked really bad. "Oh, what's wrong?" she asked again and Brick just shrugged.

"Don't be to upset, he's just sick today. He'll feel better tomorrow" Miyako told her in her happy tone.

"Yeah I know I just feel bad leaving him since he stayed with me all day and even stayed the night when I was sick" Kaoru said feeling she should do the same he did.

"That's were he was at that night" Boomer commented. "I wondered where he was but he never told."

"Hope there's no big trouble today so we don't have to ask Butch for help" Brick said in a hopeful tone.

"I hope there's no trouble period" Momoko said in a sigh, knowing that won't help.

When they made it to school and got in class, everyone having class together, they saw a new student in Butch's chair. They didn't see him good but when they sat in their desk, they saw it was Ace from the Gangreen gang. "Hey there" he said seeing them.

"What are you doing h…" Momoko started but Miyako pulled her away.

"Shhh, he doesn't know we are the PowerPuff Girls" she said and Momoko nodded.

"I mean, hey there. Who are you?" Momoko said sitting in her seat.

"Names Ace, nice to meet ya" he said then looked to his left and saw Kaoru "And a pleasure to meet you" he said in that flirty voice. Kaoru had a vein popping out of her head when he said that and Butch at home did to, even though he didn't know why.

"Don't talk to me like that" she said in anger and turned to look in front of her. Before Ace could say anything the teacher came in and told everyone about the new student Ace. When class started Ace wrote a note, crumbled it, and then threw it to Kaoru.

'_Want to go out babe?'_ It said and Kaoru wrote on it and threw it back. Ace looked at it with a smile but it fell seeing that it said '_Not in a million years you green skin ass hole' _and a few more stuff that I shouldn't say.

Class went on pretty quiet and when the bell rang for lunch, Ace went up to and said "Come on girl, me and you would be great together."

"No thanks, no get away from me" she said trying to keep her temper down. She walked to the others and began to eat but then Ace grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.

"Listen here, no one is gonna turn me down you here? Now I'll ask you one more time and if you say no then I'll…" but he never finished because Kaoru headbutted him and he backed off.

"Get the fuck out of my sight or I'll kick your ass to next week" she yelled and he just got close to her again. She then kicked his stomach and he fell down holding it. "Ass hole" she said then going back to the other who were all up about to help her before the headbutt. When school ended, everyone went to the boys' house to check on Butch. But they didn't notice Ace following them with his gang. He heard about Kaoru and Butch from a guy and Ace wanted a punch of the guy.

When the walked in Brick ran up to Butch's first and checked on him. Butch was lying down in bed and asleep, or it seemed like it. "Ok, he's asleep and I don't know when he will wake up" Brick said coming down. "So what do yall want to do?" he asked. They all started to watch TV and play some games they had while Kaoru went upstairs to check on Butch. She opened it quietly and saw him clenching his heart and in pain. She was about to run in there but then Butch fell back on his bed, fainting from the pain. Ace then came in and snatched Butch from the window and ran out.

"What hey" she yelled coming in and looking out the window to see Ace and his gang running to the woods with Butch in their arms. Kaoru then jumped off from the window and ran to the Gangreen gang. She ran till she saw them in a big clear area and Butch lying upside a tree. She was about to reach for her belt but then she was kicked to the center of the area. She got up and saw Snake is the one who kicked her. Kaoru quickly for her belt but Lil Arturo ran and took her belt.

"Well if it isn't Kaoru or should I say Buttercup" Ace said walking to her. "I got your old boyfriend and now you are my girl" he said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her in front of Butch. "Now watch as we kill this fool" he said as Big Billy jumped and landed on Butch, making a crater. "You see, we somehow have gotten stronger. All thanks to the voice we heard asking us if we wanted power. We agreed and we got something called Z-Mode. I love it!" Ace said as Lil Arturo ran with great speed and headbutted Butch in the gut. Snake and Grubber did a combo hit and now snake went closer to Butch and lifted him up by the collar. "You little ass" he said as he threw him in the air and shot his cards at him. They cut him deeply and the last two exploded on him. He fell down in smokes and he slowly started to regain consciousness from when he fainted in the bedroom.

He looked up to see the gang and Kaoru held by Ace. "So you're so weak that you have to attack poor, sick, and unconscious kid. That's just pathetic" he said sitting up then started to clench his heart again.

"Butch" Kaoru yelled and she tried to get out of Ace's grip but he was too strong.

"You aren't the one to say anything. I could kill you right now" Ace said coming closer then kicked Butch in the stomach. "Now, say your prayers and say good bye to Kaoru too because she is my bitch since your gone."

"What did you say about Kaoru?" Butch asked.

"She's now my Bitch! Got it?" Ace said tightening his grip on Kaoru's arm. Butch then shot up and ran to them. He then karate chopped Ace's hand and he let go of Kaoru. Butch then spun around and Kicked Ace in the face, sending flying thru 4 trees then little one tried running to him with his speed but Butch stomped on the ground and Arturo lost his balance and fell. Butch then kicked him over to Ace, who was unconscious by the tree. Billy tried to jump and tried to body slam on Butch again but Butch caught him with one hand and threw him at Snake and Grubber.

"Now don't say anything bad about Kaoru ok?" Butch said as he tried to walk off but fell to his knees and held his heart. Kaoru tried to help but then Ace got up and was surrounded by dark energy. The other members of the gang held their arms out and transferred their powers to him. Ace then ran and kicked Butch thru a tree.

"Now you're coming with me" he said grabbing Kaoru again and flying up. "If you won't be my girl, then die!" he said and let her go. She fell and before she hit the ground, Butch crawled under her and broke her fall, cracking his ribs though.

Butch then slowly got up again and yelled "You don't do that to Kaoru!" he then lifted his hand up and a dark energy blast shot from it and went thru Ace's shoulder. Ace held his shoulder and Butch yelled "Go away now or this time it'll be your heart!" Ace then flew to the gang and flew with them him his hands. Butch walked to the tree they were at and picked up Kaoru's belt and threw it to her. "Now if you excuse me, I have to faint from the pain" Butch said smiling then fell on his back.

Butch woke up on the couch and his brothers and the girls looking at him. "He's awake" Boomer said. "How ya feeling"

"Oh wonderful, like a barrel of sunshine" Butch said in sarcasm.

"He's ok" Brick said smiling. "Can you get up?"

"Yeah, I don't feel all bad now" he said getting to a sitting up right position. "I barley remember anything though" he said rubbing his head.

"You beat the Gangreen Gang. All of them in Z-Mode and even a over powered Z-Mode Ace" Kaoru said laughing. "I can't believe you beat them while being sick."

"Same here" he said as he got up "but I'm hungry now." He walked to the kitchen but then the professor came in and ran to Butch, Ken and Peach not far behind.

"How do you feel?" he asked and Butch backed away a little saying he was find. "I have to make sure, this could be something with that secret power I told you about that you have. No be still" he said as everyone came in the kitchen. "Did you feel any different or anything new happen while you fought the Gangreen Gang?" he asked.

"I barely remember it" Butch stated.

"Well he shot a dark energy from his hand at Ace and it went thru his shoulder" Kaoru said and everyone was shocked. "It looked liked it was made of his dark aura."

"Dark Aura got stronger" Peach said after he sniffed Butch. "He still doesn't smell evil though" he said as he ran to fridge and started to eat some meat they had.

"Ok, so what does this mean?" Butch asked wanting some answer.

"I don't know but it means you could be the key to fighting Him" Professor said as he got up and walked off.

"Him is back?" everyone except for Kaoru and Butch yelled. Professor nodded and they all fell over.

Butch then went over to Peach and started to pet him. "You could be the way we could beat Him. That must be cool" Kaoru said sitting at the table. Butch smiled and nodded.

"Want to play some video games?" he asked "I know you suck but I can teach you at least. I bet you'll like Black Ops." She nodded and they waked in the living room and played the game for hours. Everyone got up at 6:00 and found those two asleep on the couch, Kaoru half way on Butch's lap and his hand over her waist. Momoko couldn't resist a picture, for blackmail maybe, for later. Ken left with Peach after it and ran home.

Ken went into the new, fixed, lab and saw his dad with notes all over the table and computer. "Dad what's wrong?" Ken asked.

"I was trying to crunch numbers on how we could beat Him with Butch. But I'm afraid there is only one way…" The professor gulped "he has to give his life to save us all." Ken took a step back from shock and Peach leaned down sadden. Butch and his brothers were starting to be like family to the Professor, Ken, and Peach just like the girls. If one died then they couldn't take it. Kaoru WOULDN'T take it, she would probably be depressed for the rest of her life.

"But we have to do something, anything! We can't let him die" Ken nearly yelled.

"I can't do anything! I tried to figure something out but nothing! I hate to do this as much as you do but it's either try to save one boy or destroy the entire world. I hate this too, but I'm sorry" the Professor said looking down and crying silently. Ken and Peach did the same thing while outside the window something heard them and ran back to the city.

* * *

**RxY: That's it. Hope you like it. I decided to do some holidays that pass by if I'm not done with the story by then.**

**PikaII: Good Idea! Love Holidays!**

**Butch: Me too! Everyone review in 3...**

**PikaII: 2...**

**RxY: 1...Now!**


	14. Crossover: Pokemon

**I have crossovered my two favorite stories! Yay! This Red is from the Pokemon manga call either "Pokemon Adventures" or "Pokemon Special" and the manga is WAY better than the anime in my book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ or Pokemon!**

* * *

"Where are we?" a raven haired boy asked as he ran his hands thru this hair. "All I remember is fighting and I ended up here?" he looked around and saw he was in the middle of a big town. The boy then looked next to him and saw his red hat which he quickly put on. He then got up and dusted himself off. He then started to walk around the big city and he didn't recognize the city. He walked till he got to the park and there he saw people of all ages playing and having fun. The boy walked to a boy of his age wearing green and tapped on his shoulder. "Um, excuse me but where am I? I don't know this city and I'm completely lost" the boy asked.

"Oh, new here, well welcome to new towns vill. I know this place like the back of my hand, any place you have to go in particular?" the boy wearing green asked.

"No, I can't recall how I got here either. I just remember me fighting and I woke up here" he boy said honestly.

"Well maybe I can help you. My name is Butch, what's yours" the boy named Butch asked as he reached his hand out.

"Red, from Kanto" he said shacking Butch's hand.

"Kanto, I never heard of it. I bet my friends might though, come on" Butch said gesturing for Red to follow. Red did follow and there they met with five other people. Butch talked to them for a second then they came up to Red.

"Hey man, my name is Brick. Nice to meet ya" a boy with orange hair and a red cap said.

"And I'm Momoko, Brick's girlfriend" a girl with long orange hair with a red bow tying it in a pony tail.

"I'm Boomer, Brick's brother" a boy with blond hair and blue jacket on.

"I'm Miyako, Boomer's GF" a girl with blond hair and swirl pig tails said.

"I'm Kaoru, I guess you met Butch already" the last girl said. She wore a green shirt and had raven hair as dark as Butch's.

Red looked at the two couples then at Kaoru and Butch. "Are you two a couple like those four?" he asked and their faces went red and face away from each other.

Miyako whispered "Not yet but they're meant to be. We just have to wait." Red chuckled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you guys. My name is Red and I'm the champion of Kanto" Red said and they all looked confused.

"Champion…of what?" Momoko asked confused.

"Of pokémon battles, don't you guys have pokémon?" Red asked and they looked more confused. "Here let me show you" he said as he got a red and white ball from his belt and threw it to the ground. Smoke appeared and a little yellow creature stood there with red circled cheeks, pointy ears with black at the tips, and a tail shaped of a thunderbolt. "This here is my best friend and most loyal pokémon, Pika. He's a Pikachu, which I got the nickname Pika."

Butch got down on his knees and looked at Pika. "What do the pokémon do in battle?" he asked and Pika then turned to a tree and shot thunder from it's body and it went thru the tree. "Wow" Butch said in amazement.

"Pikachu's are good with thunder moves. That was called Thunderbolt" Red said as Pika jumped on his shoulder. "You are only supposed to have 6 in a battle and train with but you can have more at your home town and go back and train them or switch between them" Red explained the basics of pokémon battles, gyms, and battle frontier. "And I became the champion of my region."

"That sounds amazing but there is no such place as Kanto. And there are no such things as pokémon in this world" Miyako said at she started to pet Pika, who was loved it.

"Then the battle with Palkia and Dialga must have sent me here" Red said and they got confused again. "Sorry Palkia is the pokémon that rules space and Dialga is the pokémon that rules time. I battled them and it must have sent me to a different universe."

"How about we go see the professor? He might know what to do" Brick said.

They made it to the professor and told him the story and showed the pokémon to him. "Wow, another universe. This is amazing! And these pokémon are everywhere in that world you say?" he asked examining Pika.

"Yes, this is Pika. My #1 partner and he is an electric type. There are also fire, grass, water, ice, flying, normal, fighting, and more types. They each have their strengths and weaknesses like electric are weak against rock or ground types but water is good against them but water is weak against electric types" Red explained.

Moments later the alarm went off in the lab and 3 giant birds circled and attacked the city. One was on fire, was surrounded by electricity, and the last one shot ice from it. Everyone transformed and flew to the city. The saw Red coming behind them and on his back was a little grey pterodactyl hanging on his shoulders. "This is Aero, my Aerodactyl; he is a flying and rock type. Those things attacking the city are pokémon but I don't know how they got here. So I want to come and help" he said and they nodded.

They flew to the three birds and saw them still circling and shooting fire, electricity, and ice at the city. Brick ran to the fire one and shot his fire balls at it. They hit but the attack didn't do a thing. The bird then shot fire from it's mouth and Brick was sent flying back. "Pokemon are effective against their own type so fire won't work on fire. You aren't made of fire so you are still hurt by it" Red said. He then went to the same bird and Pika, who was on Aero's back, shot a thunderbolt at it and the bird screeched and started to fly off. "Thunder is good against flying though" he said as the ice bird came up.

Blossom shot her yoyos at the bird and it dodged them. The bird shot an ice breath at Blossom and it froze her. "Hey, no ones does that to Blossom!" Brick yelled and he shot the fire balls and it made a huge damage to the bird. The last one then came in and shot thunder at Aero and he fainted. Red returned him to his pokéball and landed on a building. Kaoru then slammed her hammer on the ground and big boulders came out of the ground and landed on the birds wings. The bird then fell but was caught by vines. Everyone saw Red beside a big green creature on four legs and a giant flower on it's back. The vines came back and the electric/flying pokémon rested beside them. The other brought the other two birds after they were done fighting.

Brick was defrosting Blossom while Red too care of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. After he and Brick were done, Red wondered out loud "How did these 3 get here?"

"_That would be because of me" _a voice said from no where. _"I thought a creature form another land could defeat the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys for me. I though those three could be enough but it looks like I might need to use the last one I got" _it said as Mewtwo came form no where.

"Mewtwo, is that you?" Red asked and Mewtwo looked at him with his eyes dull. "Oh no! Hang on Mewtwo I'll save you!" Red said as Aero got up and flew to Mewtwo with the others. Mewtwo simply spun it's hand around and a pink tornado came from his hand and they all fell down to the building Red was on. "Didn't want to use this on you but I got no choice!" Red said as he was covered in red aura and Pika was to.

"Is he using Z-Mode?" Boomer asked, barely getting up.

"No it's something else. Look at Pika, he and Red have the same aura around them and they feel stronger" Brick said.

Mewtwo then shot an invisible wave at them and you could hear him say "Physic!" Red then yelled "Volt Tackle!" Pika was surrounded by electricity and jumped to Mewtwo, running into his attack. They were both tied for a minute then Mewtwo slowly started to win.

Red heard his new friends cheer him with "Show him whose boss!" "You can do this" "Beat his ass" Butch then screamed "Show him why you are champion!" Red's aura then doubled and Pika then shot thru Mewtwo's attack and hit him in the gut. A one hit KO!

"_I swear that you'll pay for…that?"_ the voice said but trembled at the last word. Then a light came from and Arceus came from it.

"There you are Red, you don't belong here. Come on" he said and Red nodded.

"Who is that Red and why do I feel like bowing down to him?" Butch asked.

"That is Arceus or should I say god. In my universe we call god Arceus and he takes form of a pokémon since that is our whole world. But I have to go. It was great meeting you guys" Red said and everyone asked for him to come back again. "Sure I'll come back and next time I'll bring Yellow!"

"Who's Yellow?" Miyako asked.

"My girlfriend and mother of my unborn child, don't ask" Red said with a smile. Everyone nodded and waved goodbye to Red and Pika as they floated to Arceus.

"Goodbye to you six, while I'm here. You have a great battle ahead, be prepared" Arceus said as he disappeared with Red, Pika, and the other pokémon.

Before they disappeared Red yelled "Butch, Kaoru! You two better be together when I come back!"

"Pika!" Pika yelled in agreement and they disappeared after seeing a red faced Butch and Kaoru.

* * *

**RxY: This crossover is from 1****st**** pokémon story "My Red x Yellow Fanfiction" and after the one shot "Red and Yellow's family". I don't know if anyone has ever done this before but I wanted to combine my favorite stories I had. Hope you enjoyed.**

**PikaII: I loved it! Loved it! You people may have to read the stories or the manga to find out about Red.**

**Butch: Review now!**


	15. Red: Nightmares

"Nightmares, a horrible experience for people in their sleep, they make your worst fears confront you and make them even worse. If you can't face your fears and get over them then they could get worse. A scientist made a device to put you inside another's dream and possibly help them but it could also be used to make their dreams worst so they put it away in a science museum, not to be used. I wonder why I found my book open to this page in the lab?" ask the Professor as read more on the page. A little shadow then went out the window and shut it quietly.

~~~XXX~~~

"Brick wake up!" John yelled as he knocked on his foster son's door. "I'm coming in" he said as he open the door and saw a terrified looking Brick turning in his bed, still asleep. "Brick, calm down, wake up" John said as he slightly shook Brick. "Don't make me get Kayla!" John yelled and Brick shot up from his dream.

"Anything but that" Brick yelled, out of breath. "What happen" he asked as he ran his fingers thru his hair.

"Looked like a bad nightmare, anything on your mind?" John asked concerned.

"I don't remember what it was about. I just remember the first part of the dream then blank" Brick said trying to remember.

"Well I would love to help you with it but you'll be late for school" John said as he looked at his watch. "Your brothers left already, you better hurry!"

~~~XXX~~~

Brick made it to class before the last bell rang and he ran to his desk beside Momoko. She wrote something on a piece of paper, crumbled it, and then threw it to him. Brick opened it and it read

_Why you late? You ok?_

_Yeah rough night, I'll tell you later._

He wrote back and threw it back. She read it, looked at him, and nodded. At lunch, they sat in their normal seats and Boomer asked "Why weren't you up for school this morning?"

"Long night, nightmare that I don't remember, and a bad headache today but I getting better" he said eating some noodles.

"You ok? Tell me if you're not" Momoko told him worried but sounding serious.

"I'm fine for now. I'm sure it's just a nightmare. We all get them" he reassured and Momoko calmed down. 'But I have a feeling this one was something big' he thought eating. Himeko, who was eating in front of them, smiled and got a device from her pocket and hit the red button. Brick then felt dizzy and Momoko looked at him. Momoko then turned into Him and he jumped back. "Him, where is Momoko?" he asked getting up quickly.

"What, what's wrong Brick?" Butch asked. Brick turned to where he heard his brother but he instead saw a green Him. Brick them looked beside the green Him and saw another Green him. Then he looked and saw two blue Hims. "I think something is wrong! We need to get him to the lab" Butch said and they all reached to him but he jumped back and flew thru the roof. Everyone in the class saw the scene and was shocked. Even though they knew the boys were the RowdyRuff Boys, they never saw them actually fly off. Brick looked around and flew to the lab. The guys and girls flew after him and they saw him passed out on the labs steps.

~~~XXX~~~

"What's wrong with him?" Momoko practically screamed. Brick was asleep on the table and strapped down. His face looked like he was afraid, sad, and worried. He was having a terrible nightmare.

"He is having a nightmare that he keeps seeing. Looks like he's so afraid of it he looks around and sees the thing he's afraid of or Him."

"No, he seemed pretty fine earlier so I think something caused it" Momoko said after looking away from Brick.

"I wonder if the machine my book had something to do with it." The Professor asked himself.

"What machine?" Ken asked. The professor told them of his book on his desk and a certain page. "It says here that that machine was stolen a week ago" Ken said reading from his computer.

"Really, maybe that is what's causing Brick's nightmare?" The professor asked.

"Dark aura ahead, dark aura ahead" Peach barked as he looked out the window. "It's Princess" he growled. Everyone got up and transformed and went to the direction Peach told them.

"I don't see her" Boomer said as they flew.

"Me neither" Butch growled.

"Same here…Wait, is that her?" Blossom asked as they saw a red head messing with a gadget on a build board.

"Bout time you found me" Princess said with a laugh and then flew to Blossom. "How about I make your boyfriend's worst nightmare come true!?" she yelled and she mashed a button and Blossom and her disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Boomer asked looking around.

"I don't know, you three look around some and I'll check on Brick real quick" Butch said to Boomer. Bubbles, and Buttercup. They nodded and flew off to look while Butch flew back to his brother.

~~~XXX~~~

"Where am I?" Blossom asked as she looked around and saw nothing but black.

"You are in your boyfriend's dream" a girl voice spoke from no where. "I want to crush the real Blossom to make Brick's spirit crush and he wouldn't be able to fight back. Sounds foolproof" she laughed as a light came from the distance and surrounded Blossom. She closed her eyes since it was so bright.

She open her eyes to see the city, all in ruins, and saw a giant Him and Brick laying down next to his brothers. Brick got up slowly and looked at his brothers and started to cry a little. He then got up and flew to Him with flames surrounding his fist. He punched Him but then Him punched him to the ground. "Brick" Blossom yelled as she ran to him. "Are you ok?" she asked as he looked up and was shocked.

"You're alive! How is that possible?" he asked then turned his head to a dead Buttercup and Bubbles. "I saw you…"

"This is a dream; Princess stole a machine that can inter your dreams. She made you see Him everywhere you looked. But know you're asleep and having a nightmare. The Professor said you have to conquer your fear. What is it anyway?" She asked and looked around. "Him?"

"No, it's loosing my brothers, my friends, John, Kayla, and most important…you" he said slowly standing up. "But if this is a dream then I can kick this Him's butt!" he yelled as he flew to Him again but was slapped to the ground.

"Wow, you figured out it was a dream. But you need more than that to defeat Him. If you can't conquer the dream then it will hurt you, even if it is your dream. And by the way, I brought Blossom here so I could crush your spirit…Like this!" the voice said as Him grabbed Blossom and started to squeeze her. She screamed in pain. "When your fear is to loose people close to you then you can't conquer the fear. And if you can't then Blossom is doomed!" She laughed as Blossom screamed again.

"Blossom" Brick yelled as he got up and tried to help but was thrown back again. "I don't want to loose her or anybody. That's my fear but I will and am going to conquer it, how you mat ask. By making sure I don't loose them, myself!" he screamed as he flew to Him and punched his face. Him let go of Blossom and Brick caught her. "And now" he said as he shot a fire ball in the air and Princess fell from the sky and dropped a device. "I'll take this and I guess if I mash this…"

~~~XXX~~~

Once Butch got back to the lab and rushed to his brother, he saw Blossom and a fainted Princess come from no where. "What the…?" Butch said confused.

"His fear has been taken care of" Blossom said getting up and Princess opened her eyes then stood up.

"I'll be back again, when Him is ready" she said as she flew out the window.

"She's working with Him? Great!" Butch yelled annoyed and sat down on the couch. "Come back guys, there ok" he spoke thru the communicator and hung up. Brick got up slowly, rubbing his head and looked around. "You're wake sleeping beauty" Butch said then sank into the couch.

"Well now what?" Brick asked then looked in his hand to see the device. He threw it to the ground and smashed it with his foot. "That's one problem solved" he said.

Buttercup, Boomer, and Bubbles came in after that and gave Brick a 'welcome back'. "There's no time to be happy now. It seems Him has been using all the villains that have Chemical Z and using their Z-Mode to make him stronger. I don't know what he is planning to do but we won't like it" the Professor said as he came from the next room.

"Who cares, we have Butch. He has that secret power of his and I'm sure we can kick his butt!" kaoru said transforming back and sitting next to Butch, who just laughed a little.

"Yeah, I guess we do" the professor said looking down. "It's getting late, you six should go" he said turning back and going to the room from before.

"Yeah, it's late. We should go" Boomer said and he grabbed Miyako's hand. He walked her home and Brick did the same with Momoko. Butch was walking with Kaoru to her house when she saw she forgot her, or Butch's, jacket. She ran back to the lab and over heard the Professor and Ken.

"Come to bed Ken, we can't do anything" the professor spoke.

"I'm not giving up. All six of them are like family and I'm making sure I not loosing any of them. Not like mom" Ken pretty much yelled, except the last part.

"I went thru all the possibilities, and I know how you feel about this. But if Butch really wants to save us then he'll have to give up his life to do it." Kaoru froze completely at this. Her eyes started to water and she ran out. She passed Butch, not even looking up, and when he saw her watering eyes he ran after her.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" he asked catching up to her. She said nothing but kept running and turned a corner. He did then same and then started to fly and he lifted her up in the air bridal style. "Now, whats wrong?" he asked so softly and caring.

"It's…you" she said in a hiccup. He looked confused and she spoke again "The professor said the only way to save us is for you to give up your life. I don't want that to happen" she cried.

"It's ok, I already knew. He told me and I knew I would do it if I wanted to protect everyone. If there is another way I'll take it since I want to be with you but there isn't another way. I want to keep you safe, even if I die" he told her and started to fly down. He put her down at her house and landed on his feet. "But we still have a while till then, so I'm going to stay with you till then" he said grabbing her hand.

She looked up and gave him a weak smile and a nod, still crying. "Butch, I want you to know that…" she started but was interrupted by her older brother opening the door and pulling her in.

"Hurry up, Dad will be mad" he said then looked at Butch. "Thanks man, why is she crying?" he asked angry. "If you did something to her I'll…"

"I did nothing. She heard some bad news at the lab, that's all" Butch said as he began to walk home. "Bye, see you later" he said waving.

~~~XXX~~~

"He won't die, you hear me Professor? As long as I live, he won't die" a figure spoke as he went back to his machine he was finishing. "Once I'm done with this, Him will be no threat to my sons!"

* * *

**RxY: I'm sleepy right now so Hoped you liked it and Review please!**

**Dosclaimer: I own nothing!**


	16. Green: Shopping and Kissing

"SAY WHAT?" All the Powerpuffs and RowdyRuffs screamed.

"I need you 6 to go around the world" the Professor said. "It seems that all the villains we've fought are going around the world and going to cause kayos. You may have to split into three sets of two. Is this alright?" he asked and they all nodded.

"So where do we need to go" Brick asked. "And who do we need to fight?"

"I can only find three of the villains and their destinations. The Gangreen Gang are heading to China, Princess is going to Paris, and there is one that I can't identify but it is heading to America."

"Alright, what are the groups?" Boomer asked.

"Me with Momoko, Boomer with Miyako, and Butch with Kaoru" Brick suggested and they all agreed.

"I'll go any where around the world except Paris" Kaoru said remembering that it is one of the most romantic places on earth.

"I'll decide who goes where. You six will leave tomorrow and I'll tell your parents and the school that you're helping me for college credit. Like internes" the Professor said and they nodded.

"Any trouble today?" Butch asked and the Professor shook his head. "Good, we need to relax!" he said as he went to the couch and sat down. 'I need to make some good memories while I'm still here, not just ones of me fighting' he thought.

"I need to relax a little too!" Kaoru yelled stretching and about to go over to Butch but Momoko pulled her behind a corner. "What are you…" she started but was cut off when Momoko put a photo in her face. It had Kaoru on Butch's lap, his arm around her waist, and her head in his neck. Kaoru blushed and took the picture. "Where did you get this?"

"I took it when you two fell asleep like that the time Butch was sick. I'll show him and everyone on the internet if you don't do something for me. And I have lots of copies" Momoko said in her devil's voice.

"What" Kaoru asked as she gulped.

"Come shopping with me and Miyako today. And you have to wear what I say in front of Butch." Kaoru went totally red but slowly nodded. Momoko then dragged her out the door with Miyako close behind.

~~~20 minutes later~~~

"How about this skirt?" Miyako asked as she showed Momoko a little green skirt.

"No, but how about this skinny top?" she asked as she showed a tight top with green and black on it.

Kaoru just listened to them find something for her and she has to wear it if she doesn't want the picture to get out.

"Here's the one!" the two yelled and Kaoru looked up to see….

~~~XXX~~~

"We're gonna leave early Butch, see ya" Brick said as he and Boomer left the Professor's lab. Butch nodded and looked back to his magazine. He heard the door open a few minutes later and looked to see a Kaoru with her hair straightened, wearing a dark green dress that goes just below her knees and one shoulder showing, and green high heels.

"H-Hi" she said as her face was redder than ever. The two girls and two boys were just outside the cracked door watching while Momoko recorded it.

"Hey there gorgeous" Butch smiled and patted the seat next to him and she went to sat down. "Now, what's with the girly act?"

"Well I _am_ a girl" she said back still blushing slightly. "I just wanted to try this on and see how you thought about this. So, how do you like it?" She asked blushing harder.

"Come with me" he said pulling her out the back door and the four eavesdroppers followed. They ran out back but saw nothing. They then saw some movement in the woods and followed. "Thank goodness they're gone" Butch said sitting on the roof with Kaoru sitting next to him. "Now can you explain?"

"They made me go shopping with them. They had some black mail on me. So I went along with it. I really did want to show you though" Kaoru explained.

"Well I really love the dress, it's beautiful and I love to see you be more feminine but that isn't you. I like you to stay the way you are, if you want to wear a dress sometimes then I don't care but I don't want you to change."

"But…it's just that I really like you and I wanted to see if you like the girly me better" Kaoru said looking down.

"I don't care witch you it is. As long as it's the real you" Butch said placing his hand on hers and using his other hand to make her face him. "I like you too much" he said as he softly kissed her. Kaoru was shocked at first but kissed back putting her hands in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they slowly fell on the roof kissing.

After a while (I didn't even keep track of how long the kiss was) they broke away for air. "Now, how about we stay here tonight? Under the stars and I can get a blanket" Butch suggested and she nodded. He flew inside and quickly came back with a green blanket and they covered up watching the clear night sky.

"I like this" Kaoru said getting closer the Butch. She looked at him and he just kept staring at her. "What?"

"Just thinking how lucky I am right now" he said as he kissed her again and put the blanket over them. You could hear nothing but laughing and giggling outside that night.

* * *

**RxY: This is a short one I know but it had to be done!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**RxY: I want you guys to review and tell me where you want the Greens, Blues, and Reds to go. The choices were China, America, and Paris. Tell me where yall want them to go. I'll be waiting.**


	17. Greens: Planes

**I'd like to say that I know Imake a lot of Green chapters but I can't help it! They're my favorite couple! I'll be making more Blue and Red stories. I'll start with the Reds next, then Blues, then lastly Greens.**

* * *

"Ok, Butch and Kaoru are heading to America" The Professor said telling us where the PPGZ and RRBZ are heading. "Momoko and Brick go to China while Boomer and Miyako go to Paris."

Miyako jumped when she heard that she and her boyfriend are heading to Paris. "Ya, I'll go pack!" she yelled as she and Boomer left. Momoko and Brick talked a little and left to pack as well.

Kaoru was talking to Butch about the trip and a little bout last night, them both blushing remembering. "Oh yes, you two" the professor said and the two green crime fighters looked at him. "I have cameras on the roof and better be glad I didn't see anything besides a blanket" he said and the two greens blushed hard. "Haha, love the faces! I didn't leave them on long so yall had total privacy." They nodded and ran home to pack.

~~~30 minutes later~~~

"Ok, now in America you will be escorted to an old room mate from college. He'll feed and house you but you two may need to get a job there" The Professor told the Greens. "In China you'll see Mr. Wu and he'll do them same for you, he's also a good friend of mine I met two years into college" he told the Reds. "And you two will meet a close friend of mine name Miss. Donna and she'll do the same for you" he said to the Blues with a little blush when he said 'Close Friend' and they laugh.

"Our plane will leave in at 6:00" Boomer said looking at his watch that read '4:30'. "So we got time" he laughed.

"Our plane leaves at 7:00 so we got plenty of time" Brick said as he sat at the table and Momoko sat beside him.

"Our leaves in 30 minutes so we better go. Come on Kaoru" Butch said as he got his suit case and they flew off.

"I wonder what happen to them last night." Brick asked out loud and everyone started to wonder, even Ken and Peach.

"So, what do you want to do in China?" Brick asked Momoko.

"See some sights, try their noodles, and try some cute clothes" she said and Brick chuckled, he figured as much.

"What are you two gonna do in Paris?" Brick asked with an eyebrow raise and the Blues turned red.

"Nothing too much…Shop, eat, and see some sights…like yall" Miyako said stuttering.

"Calm down, it's a joke. Not accusing yall of anything…yet" he said they last part with a chuckle and got hit in the arm by Momoko. "Deserved that" he laughed.

"Who do we have to look for again?" Boomer asked Miyako.

"Princess went to Paris. So we got to keep an eye out for her" she answered smiling. "And you two have to look for the Gangreen Gang?" she asked and the Reds nodded. "While we know who we have to fight and get ready, Kaoru and Butch have no clue who they have to fight" she said in a worried tone.

"No worries" Boomer said hugging her. "Those two are the power houses of our teams, they'll be ok."

"Yeah, I guess so. But I'm still worried" she said again and Boomer just hugged her more.

"I love how caring you are" he laughed.

"Ok, you two go get a room" Brick laughed.

"Why, so you two could get this one" Boomer laughed and then all four started to laugh.

~~~XXX~~~

"I hate flying on planes!" Kaoru said loudly and Butch chuckled.

"You never been on one before" Butch stated and Kaoru just pouted in her seat. Butch thought that was so cute!

"So what, I'm on one now and hating it!" she said in her pout and Butch just laughed and grabbed her hand.

"All we have done is run into people. Not so bad, we just have to survive getting off and getting our luggage" he said remembering shows and movies where they loose their luggage.

"You're right" she said gripping his hand. "This feels weird" she said looking at their hands "but good." Butch smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Those aren't so bad either" she giggled.

"It's weird hearing you giggle too. You're usually not this girly" he laughed and she pouted. "I don't mind though, as long as you stay you."

After a while when, they are in the air, Kaoru goes to the bathroom and sees a person wearing an over size overcoat and hat and she wonders why they wore it. After she came back she told Butch about the guy in the overcoat and he looked at the person. "He seems suspicious" Butch said and Kaoru nodded.

After about ten minutes they ate on the plane while they watch some airline movie. Butch never took his attention away from his plate to notice the movie while Kaoru kept looking back at the man. She finally got annoyed and went up to man. "Excuse me, but do you have a pen?" she asked trying to see under the coat. He lifted his coat and grabbed a pen from it's pocket and smiled at her.

"Promise to give it back?" the man asked and she nodded. Kaoru went back to her seat to see her plate empty. She looked at Butch who just shrugged and chuckled worriedly.

After about 2 minutes Kaoru returned the pen to the man while Butch rubbed his bruised head. "The man's ok, he didn't look or act suspicious" she said and he nodded. While a man in front of him smiled evilly and chuckled slightly.

"So what are we going to do in America?" Butch asked as he looked thru a sports magazine from America. "They go Boxing, Football, Soccer, etc. even ones for handicapped people."

"I don't know. I don't plan on making friends then it'll be harder to leave when we do" Kaoru said looking out the window.

"I see what you mean. We have to stay there for two weeks and even attend school there" Butch said reading the magazine. "But the more friends I have then the more I want to save the earth from Him."

Kaoru laughed a little. "I see what you mean. I'm sure even if I say that, I'll still make some friends." Butch laughed a little with her.

~~~XXX~~~

Later that night when Kaoru was asleep on Butch's shoulder Butch was scanning all the seats he could to find the dark aura he censed, he couldn't find it but he knew it was on the plane. He later figured that the villain wouldn't destroy the plane taking them to America so he decided to fall asleep. "Night Kaoru" he whispered to her ear and kissed her forehead. Kaoru smiled in her sleep and snugged closer to him witch he did to.

* * *

**RxY: I planned on making this chapter how they all made it on their planes but it turned out longer that I planned. How you like it!**

**Kaoru: REDxYELLOW doesn't own PPGZ or RRBZ!**

**Butch: You can review in 3...2...1...Now! Ok I did it, I want my pay!**


	18. Red: China Part 1

**Heres the next Chapter! Sorry it took so long. I had writers block, school now, got grounded for bad grades, and studing for my permit. But here's the chapter Hope you like!**

* * *

"So this is China?!" Momoko asked, more like a statement. She looked around the airport and it seemed like a normal airport except for Chinese people everywhere and Chinese letters (or symbols) on the signs. "Where do we go next?" she asked as she turned around to see Brick just now getting off the plane and trying to balance all Momoko's and his luggage he had to hold. He even had a little make up bag in his mouth. "Do you know where to go?" she asked again and Brick nugged over to a man with a black suit holding a sign that read 'Momoko and Brick'. "I knew that" she said taking her makeup bag from Brick's mouth.

"Sure ya did" he said with sarcasm as soon as she took it. They then walked to the man. "Hey, Man!" The man just looked at them and smiled and motioned for them to follow. When they got outside the man went to a long limo and opened the truck and back door. Brick gladly put their stuff in the trunk and got in.

"Where are we going?" Momoko asked making sure this isn't some stranger picking up kids for whatever.

"We're going to see Mr. Wu. You are Momoko and Brick right?" he asked making sure he picked up the right kids.

"Yes we are. We're staying here for at least 2 weeks I think. Could be longer" Brick explained and the driver nodded. "Now get in Momoko" he said and she sat close beside him.

After about 3 or 4 minutes they pulled up to a mansion bigger than Himeko's (Princess if you don't know). And about 2 butlers came out and grabbed their bags. When the 2 reds got out they heard a voice "Welcome! Welcome!" they turned to the front door and saw a Chinese man same age as the Professor wearing a lab coat and a gold necklace. "Welcome you two! Professor Utonium said you would be here by now! I'm Mr. Wu!" he said with a laugh. "He told me a lot about you and your friends. You must be Brick, the red RowdyRuff Boy. And you must be Momoko, Aka Blossom, the red PowerPuff Girl" he said as he came closer.

The butlers then ran inside with the bags and Mr. Wu brought them inside. "Wow! Your house is so huge! Why is it so much bigger than our Professor's?" Momoko asked still in shock. She saw the biggest TV ever (It took up the whole wall).

"To tell you the truth, Utonium was always better than me in the building and science department. I'm great but not as good as Utonium. I invent many things and make the money you see here selling them. He said he just doesn't use his money much, even though he sold a lot of great inventions. I'm still jealous of him now; just look what he made now! Super Heroes!" He said laughing the last 2 sentences.

"Actually I was made by a monkey" Brick stated as if it was so simple. "Long story" he said when Mr. Wu looked at him in confusion. "I love the place though!" he said looking around.

"Haha, Really? I'm glad!" he said laughing. "I want you 2 to make yourselves at home. Tomorrow I'll show you where you'll be going to school" he said as he went upstairs. "And ask James when you want to go to your rooms" he said turning around and pointing to the butler with silver hair, more fancy suit than the other butlers, and a bracelet on.

"Wait!" Momoko yelled! Mr. Wu looked backed at Momoko. "Can we go and get some candy? I'm in a craving for some" she asked and Mr. Wu laughed.

James came up to them and smiled "I'll take you two to the candy shop if you wish" he said in such a caring and soft voice.

"Really? Thanks man!" Brick said as he flew (Literally) out the door. Mr. Wu, who was waiting for something from 2 super heroes to happen, clapped. James just walked to the door calmly. "Coming Miss?" he asked Momoko and she flew out to. They got in the Limo and James got in the front seat. He was apparently the driver from earlier.

After about a 5 minute drive, with Momoko and Brick asking about China and James laughing and answering them, they made it to the candy shop called "Candy Paradise" Brick said in shock as he saw the huge building just for Candy. Momoko and Brick quickly ran in and got as much money as they could.

As Momoko was getting her last piece of candy she saw a chocolate hear saying 'I love you' and thought of giving it to Brick. As she went to pick it up someone's hand got there first and took it. Momoko looked up and saw a Chinese girl with her hair into 2 buns on the sides of her head, short red dress, and black tights. She looked at Momoko and started to hand the heart to her as if saying 'sorry, here you go' but Momoko said "It's ok, you got it first" then the girl smiled and skipped to the cashier. "I don't get a 'Thank you'?" she asked at the girl's rudeness.

As the two went back to the Limo with their Candy Momoko kept thinking of that girl and how mad she was when the 'Bun Head' didn't say a word to her. "You ok?" Brick asked noticing her fuming rage.

"Yeah, just saw some girl in there who didn't say a word of thanks when I let her have a chocolate I should have gotten" She said then looked at Brick, who just chuckled.

"Is that all? You'll probably never see her again. So let it go" he said putting an arm around her. "And if it makes you happy, I'll give you a piece of chocolate" he said as he gave her a chocolate heart saying 'I love you'. "They had two of these and I had to get you one" he said then kissed her cheek.

"Awww!" James couldn't helped but say from the front. "Oh, and Momoko, you shouldn't get to upset. I know the girl you talked about and she isn't like that. It isn't my buiseness to say but she can't talk. Hard to believe, huh? She'll have to, or her friends, tell you about it. Her names Pucca by the way."

"Pucca…will I meet her in school?" Momoko asked.

"Maybe. If you do see her then you'll see who she got the heart for. A boy, who was trained to be a ninja, Garu. He took a vow of silence for unknown reasons so he won't talk either. They're both nice people and I'm sure you'll get along" James said as they pulled in up to the mansion. He then showed them to their room (Yes room. They're sharing a room) then left.

"Ummm" Momoko blushed thinking of sharing a bed with Brick. But he then lay down on the sofa that was in the room.

"You can take the bed" he said with a smile, ate some candy, the said "Night" as he went to sleep fast. Momoko smiled and gave him a blanket and kissed him goodnight. She then lay on the bed and went to sleep as fast of Brick.

* * *

**Hope you like this! Don't forget to review please!**


	19. Red: China Part 2

**RY: Here it is! The Next chapter! But before you read this, I'd suggest to watch the Cartoon Pucca. It's funny and cute! It's on Youtube and at leat watch the 1st few episodes.**

**Butch: And REDxYELLOW here just had to put them in a story!**

**Kaoru: When do we get to be back in the story?**

**RY: When I'm done with the Reds and Blues. But no worries, you Greens will have the biggest fight scene I can make. And you guys crossover with...ME!**

**Butch: Really? Can't wait!**

**Kaoru: REDxYELLOW dosen't own the PowerPuff Girls Z or Pucca.**

**Butch: Why did you say Pucca?**

**Kaoru: *Hits Butch* Cause it's a crossover!**

**Butch: *Rubs brused head* Oww! Ok!**

**RY: *Sweat Drops* Yall just read the story...**

* * *

"SCHOOL!?" Brick yelled after hearing he had to go to school here. "Why do we have to go to school?" Brick ask hoping he didn't really.

"We have to go to school! Now get up and come on!" Momoko yelled as she went out the door.

After that Brick quickly got dressed so he could get an explanation about going to school in "CHINA! We are in freaking China and we still have to go? They speak Chinese and we speak Japanese so I don't think we can understand them!" Brick kept yelling giving the reason why they couldn't while Momoko and Mr. Wu were eating at the table.

"You understand me right?" Mr. Wu asked and Brick nodded. "Then no worries! You see the professor modified your belts so you can understand any language, another reason why I'm jealous!"

"Really?" he asked as he looked down at his belt. "Did you know this?" he asked Momoko who was sitting at the table doing the same.

"No, but I love it! Now I don't need this" she said as she pulled out a Translator Book then threw it in the trash. "So when do we leave?"

"In 2 minutes. So you going to eat Bri…" before Mr. Wu could finish Brick ran around the table into the kitchen getting some food. "Never mind" he said as he saw Brick bring in a large plate of bacon, pancakes, waffles, and sausage. After eating Momoko and Brick left for school and James told them they were going to Sooga High.

"Sooga?" Momoko asked about the strange name of the school.

"Yes, this city you are in is Sooga City! About 10 years ago this huge city was just a village, Sooga Village. Mr. Wu and others thought this would be a great place for a city and the mayor agreed after thinking hard about it. But only if they keep the name…so we could remember the old ways" James told them the history of the city.

"Really, this place that looks like it makes up 4 cities was a small village?" Brick asked and James nodded. "Wow" he said looking out the window to try to picture the tall buildings as little houses. Just then the car stopped and they were at the school so Momoko and Brick go out, well Momoko dragged him out while he said "I don't wanna go!"

After she finally got him out she dragged him to their class. But before they got there they heard a fight going on. "I finally got you Garu!" one boy said. Momoko and Brick got to the front of the crowd that was formed around the fight and saw a with a 'X' scare on his face boy, there age, with black hair, wearing a dark blue shirt and blue jeans fighting a boy with a black shirt with dark red sleeves and a heart on the chest and dark blue jeans that almost look black and had his black hair up in pony tails on the sides of his head. "I shall finally have my revenge!" the tan man said as he jumped high in the air and tries to kick the other one, who was Garu.

Garu just dodged it by jumping in the air and doing a flip. He then ran up to tan boy and hit him straight in the face, which made him fall down. Garu just gave a "Huff" and walked away, but then the boy got up and tried attacking again. When he almost hit Garu, a girl pushed him a side, not even knowing he was there, and starting to hug and kiss Garu. Garu's face went red, but couldn't tell if he was angry or embarrassed. Momoko then noticed the girl was the one from the candy shop, Pucca.

"Nice fight Garu" another boy with a black shirt and blue jeans said. "That makes 110 wins and 0 loses. Sorry Tobe… Where'd he go?" he said as he saw that the other boy was gone. Everyone then started go back to class and back to normal. While Garu was still trying to get Pucca off, he saw two new students and looked at them confused.

Pucca then looked at the two, smiled, and ran to the two Reds. She stopped in front of them and waved, witch they did back. "Hey, it's the two new students" a girl cam up to them wearing a purple shirt and pants…with a chicken on her head? "Hi there, nice to meet you I'm supposed to show you where yall go to class. Oh, my name is Ching and this is Won" she said looking at her chicken then shaking both of Reds' hands. "I guess you saw the fight against Garu and Tobe, they are rivals and fight at least once a day. Tobe was the onewith the 'X' scare on his face and Garu is the one over there" she said pointing to Garu and he just waved. "This is Pucca, Garu's girlfriend" she said and turned to Pucca while you can hear Garu gagging in the background from the girlfriend part. "And that's Abyo, Garu's best friend" she finished pointing to the kid beside Garu.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Momoko and this is my boyfriend Brick" Momoko said in her friendliest voice. "We saw the fight, and Garu has some moves" she laughed while Garu smiled. "I met Pucca at the candy shop yesterday and didn't think it was nice of her to say anything" she said and Ching was about to say something but Momoko cut her off "but the family we're staying with told us about her and something about Garu being a ninja with an oath of silence."

"Yeah, Garu can't even say why he took it" Abyo said a little annoyed as he and Garu walked to them. "I'm Abyo and I'm training to be a kung-fu Master!" he said in a hyper active voice then jumped in the air and ripped his shirt in half and landed shirtless, but Ching brought him a new one with a slight blush on her face.

'He's been watching too many movies' Brick thought. He then walked to Garu and held a hand out "Nice to meet you and you gotta teach me some of them moves" he said and Garu smiled wide and shook his hand. They all then heard a bell and Ching rushed them to class, witch they all had together.

The new friends Momoko and Brick made had the same classes with them so they all talked during class. School went by fast and they were going to get something to eat. "Do you guys want to come with us? We're going to the Go-Rong" Ching asked Momoko and Brick and since they had nothing better to do, they agreed. They all walked for about 6 minutes then arrived at a big red building with a huge, fake, noodle bowl on top. "This is the Go-Rong and Pucca's uncles work here and make the best noodles ever!" Ching said as they walked in.

"I've heard that before, so lets see if it's true" Brick said as he remembered signs all over their city saying 'World's Greatest Noodles'.

As soon as they found a table, a tan man with a black beard and mustache wearing an apron with a gray shirt underneath and said "Hello young ones! Oh, I see we have some new comers today. Nice to meet you, they call me Uncle Dumpling."

"'I'm Brick, and this is my girlfriend Momoko. We came here from Japan and will be staying here for 2 weeks" Brick said and Uncle Dumpling nodded.

"Ok, then. Now, are you ready to order?" he asked and everyone nodded.

After they ordered the 6 teenagers started talking, well 4 did while Pucca and Garu just made sounds and nods. About 5 minuets after ordering, a boy, their age, with a shaved head but you could still see the blonde in his hair, came over and laid there bowls of noodles down. "Yes, I didn't mess up this time!" he said as he walked away confidently but then slipped on a wet spot. He quickly got up and hug his down in defeat and said "I'll clean it up" and slumped to the kitchen.

"That's Dada, he works here. He's really friendly just as he's accident proned" Abyo said as Dada came back out with a mop then slipped on the spot again and fell into a bucket of Water he also brought. (A/N: Poor Dada…) "See… Why did yall come to china in the 1st place?" Abyo asked changing the subject.

"Ummm…" Momoko said unsure of what to say. She couldn't say 'We came here to defeat a bunch of green monster hoodlums' now could she? "We came to be interns for Mr. Wu" She said as soon as she thought it up.

"Mr. Wu? He's the rich inventor guy who helped turn Sooga Village into Sooga City" Ming said while the two Reds smiled and nodded about the lie. "Hey you guys, how about we take themwith us while we train?" Ming asked and the others agreed.

After they got done eating they left and went to a little field in the middle of the city with trees, grass, and it felt a lot like you were in the woods. "Ok, Garu, lets do this!" Abyo said as he jumped straight at Garu trying to send a fly punch to his face. "HHHYYYAAA!" he yelled as he did it. Garu just calmly moved his head a little and Abyo went straight past him. "Owww… Why did you dodge it?" he said as he got up and rubbed his head. "Take this!" he said as he go his Nunchucks out and started to spin them and ran to Garu. "HHHYYYAA" he yelled again as he ran. Garu then signaled Ming and she threw him a sword. Garu dodged Abyo's attack and then put his sword between his nunchucks and they wrapped around his sword, with that Garu lifted Abyo by HIS nunchucks and slammed him into the ground on his back. "Ok, Ok! You win" he said as he got up. "Ok, who want to try and fight Garu now?"

Brick looked around and saw Ching shaking her head 'No' to Abyo, Momoko was staring in shock, and Pucca was staring at Garu with hearts in her eyes. "I'll give it a shot" he said as he got on the field. Ching asked for his weapon and Brick said "I have my own." The fight began and Garu held his sword infront of him waiting for an attack. Brick smiled and ran to Garu, who was waiting for him. Right before Brick hit Garu, who was ready to block, he slammed his hand on the ground and did a swift kick on Garu's side.

Garu was sent flying a little but quickly got up and smirk that said 'Now, it's serious' and ran to Brick. He threw his sword at him, witch Brick dodged, but then Garu jumped about 10 feet in the air and started to fly down to Brick with his foot ready to kick Brick. Brick, however, got his straw out and shot spitballs at Garu's eyes, and it threw Garu off balance and he landed on his back. Brick went to Garu and held out his hand "Nice Match!" and Garu smirked as he took the hand and got up.

"That was awesome, Brick" Momoko yelled s she jumped on him, giving him a hug. Brick hugged back and laughed. Abyo was still in to much shock to say anything.

"Wow! That was amazing. I mean you, punched ground then kick…Then spitballs, and you won!" Abyo said in to much excitement to speak! "I need you to teach US some moves!" Pucca then went up to Garu and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek saying 'Nice job' and he blushed. But after a while, everyone had to leave. Brick called James and he picked them up.

"Well, we made some good friends today!" Momoko said as she got in the car. "This may be a great vacation" she giggled as Brick put his arm around her.

"Yeah… But it's not Vacation with us still having to go to school" he said as his took a quick kiss from her. "Garu had some more moves, I just know it, I hope to fight him again tomorrow" he said with both excitement and his 'I want to win' attitude.

"Did you see that? That kid took down that ninja kid! Could he….?"

"No….Don't you recognize him? He's Brick, the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys! He came to stop us!"

"He can try…But we'll just kick his ass! With the powers we got from both Z-Mode and 'Him' we are unstoppable!"

"Yeah! Lets just go and try to find the person that holds the 'Light'"

* * *

**RY: Hoped yall liked it!**

**Brick: I did!**

**Boomer: Read and Review!**

**Butch: AH! Fangirls!**

**Brick/Boomer: What!? *Run and hide***

**Butch: Always wanted to do that!**

**RY: *Sweat drop* Yeah... Read and Review!**


	20. Red: China Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ or Pucca. I don't own the characters. I don't own shit. Hope you enjoy!XD**

* * *

It was late at night at the Go-Rong noodle shop while Pucca and her uncles were sleeping soundly. Everything was normal until 5 green skinned trouble makers came onto the scene. "So, are you sure it's her?" the leader, Ace, asked. Lil Arturo nodded and Ace looked around and saw a tree beside a window. "We'll climb up there and take the girl while she's sleeping" Ace said with a smirk, explaining his plan.

"But what if it isn't her room?" Snake asked "I mean, what if it's one of her uncles' rooms?"

Now, barely anything can make Ace angry but the only exceptions are the PowerPuffs and anyone doupting his leadership. "If it is, we can sneak around them or if they start a fight, we can kill'em" Ace said then walking to the tree. Everyone started climbing up but when it got to Big Billy Ace stopped him. "Sorry buddy but your to fat to get up here. Stay here and be the look out. Get rid of any trouble that comes this way or if it's them Reds from the PowerPuffs and RowdyRuffs, tell us and we can jump them" he said and Billy nodded.

"Ok, so how do we get in there boss?" Arturo asked and Ace got to the end of a branch that was closes to the window and tried to open it. Now he was right at then end of the branch and he still had to reach out for the window and as soon as he got a finger on the glass, the branch snapped and Ace fell. "That looked like it hurt" Arturo said.

"Why don't you try it then" Ace said sarcastically while he was faced down in the dirt. Arturo then jumped off the tree and landed on Ace's back head. "Didn't hurt" he said and Ace jumped up and yelled "Cause you landed on me!" The noise made the person in the window open the window and look out. It was Pucca who was looking out and then Snake jumped in and jumped on Pucca.

Snake did her massage trick to make Pucca's muscles too relaxed to move. Ace, Arturo, and Grubber then jumped throught he window "Nice one Snake" Ace said and Snake blushed a little and it seemed to make her stop for a second cause Pucca jumped up, making Snake fall over. Pucca then made her angry face, which just looks like a pout, and the next thing you know, Ace and the gang where literally throw out of the window, a mile away. Pucca looked outside to make sure no one else would disturb her and she made eye contact with Billy. Billy laughed nervously and Pucca's glare made him run away screaming. Pucca nodded, proud of herself then went back to bed.

* * *

"So you were woken up by five green skinned strangers, they tried to jump you, you beat them, and then after that you couldn't go to sleep?" Ching asked Pucca and she nodded. Garu, Abyo, and Ching were trying to figure out who these green skinned strangers were while Pucca put her head down and tried to sleep. The Reds both knew who thses 'Strangers' were but couldn't tell them about it. They all were at lunch and were eating when Ching asked Pucca why she was so sleepy today and, somehow, Pucca explained the situation without talking and Ching, somehow, understood it.

"I swear" Brick whispered as he leaned over to Momoko's ear "the way she can talk for Pucca is like she's reading her mind." After lunch everything went as usual, except a tired Pucca, and after school everyone went to the Go-Rong for noodles. "I swear" Brick started after eating some noodles "it feels like all we do is eat around here." He then rubbed his, now bloated, stomach "Not that I'm complaining but still.."

"True" Ching said as she finished her noodles. She looked over to Pucca and saw her face first in her food. "What should we do about those guys trying to harm Pucca?" she asked and everyone thought. The Reds planned on coming down here alone tonight to get the Gangrene Gang but…

"How about we just sleep over here tonight and attack them if they try it again" Abyo suggested. Ching thought about it then nodded in agreement. "Alright, me and Ching are in. Are you Garu?" he asked and Garu, having the most serious face possible, nodded giving a 'Humf' in reply. "Alright! What about you two?"

Momoko was thinking of them so they could catch the GangGrene Gang before they come near their new friends but Brick spoke first "Love too!" he answered and everyone nodded in gratitude. "Alright, how about we go get ready and we can all meet up here later!?" Brick said and everyone, once again, nodded in agreement.

"Wow Brick, you sound like a natural leader!" Ching said obviously impressed and Abyo seemed to get a little jealous by that.

"He may be the leader but I'm-" he started then jumped in the air tore off his shirt and landed flexing "-but I'm the muscel." Ching just giggled and handed him another shirt, with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Alright! Then let's go get ready!" Brick said as he and Momoko walked off. As soon as they were out of the restaurant Brick as Momoko "Hey, do you know where Ching keeps getting those shirts for Abyo?" and Momoko just did an Anime Sweat Drop and shrugged.

Later that day when the sun was setting they all were inside the Go-Rong. Pucca was wide awake since she slept all day and was playing a little board game with everyone while they waited for the 'Strangers' to come back. Durring the game, Pucca made many moves to hold Garu's hand, scoot next to him, ect but Garu seemed to scoot away from her, then she scooted next to him again, he scoot away, she scoot closer, then after that cycle went on for 10 more turns she was now literally chasing him around the Go-Rong while he ran away.

"Yep" Ching started "she's back to normal." The Reds then both thought 'This…is normal?' and after about five minuets Pucca was cuddling with an exhausted Garu. When everyone was quiet they heard a noise from outside the window in Pucca's room. Garu jumped from his spotted, no longer exhausted, and was first to the window. He opened it and jumped outside and heard someone yell.

"Who tha…?" Abyo started as they ran to the door and saw the 5 green skinned strangers Pucca told about, with Garu on top of one with sunglasses. "So those are the guys?" Abyo said as he jumped out the window followed by Ching, Pucca, and the Reds. "No one messes with our friends" he said as he tore his shirt off again and flexed his muscles.

"That's getting old" Brick said then looked at the Ganggrene Gang and prepared to fight. Ace got up and away from Garu, well Garu let go of him and Ace crawled away.

"So I guess you guys are here to help your friend there" Ace said as he looked at Pucca "but this time we're serious so we won't be holding back" he then pulled out his cards. "Cards of the Elements… Earth!" he yelled and he threw six cards down and everyone was put in large dome made of rocks by them selves.

* * *

Abyo looked around to see where he was. It was dark so he couldn't see a thing but then a light was formed in the middle of the dome. It was another card from Ace and this one was lit on fire. Then Abyo looked around the dome to see it was quite big and there was a big round green guy in there with him. "The Name's Big Billy and I'm here to quash you!" he said as he did a sumo wrestler stance.

"Alright, some action!" he said as he took his kung-fu stance. Billy charged at Abyo like a football player with great power but Abyo, being smaller, faster, and more agile than Billy, jumped over his head and landed behind him. But right before Billy had the chance to turn around, Abyo launched a barrage of punches at Billy witch all landed on the big target named Billy. Abyo jumped back to see how much damage he got on Billy but was shocked to see he wasn't hurt at all.

"Nice try" Billy started then started to have a dark evil aura around him "but it wasn't good enough so I'll end this quickly." He then charged at Abyo again but this time, he was faster and abyo couldn't exscape, and the energy surrounding him being focused into the cent of the charge made Abyo break a rib or two. Abyo then laid there tired, broken, and defeated.

* * *

Ching looked around to see she was in a dome with a card in the middle, somehow granting her light, and she figured she didn't have much air so decided to try and find away out. As she turned around to examine the wall she was kicked into it. "Who…?" she asked but when she looked around, she saw no one. She got up and looked to her left, her right, up, then down *Bam!* she was on the fool with her chin hurting. She then saw a little green kid with back hair.

"Hello!" he smiled and waved "Boss told me to fight you so get up" he said as he ran to the other end of the dome. When Ching got up, see saw the Arturo run at her again so she dodged him and picked him up by the head. "Uh-Oh" he said as he kept trying to run but his feet weren't touching anything so he couldn't do anything.

"You're fast but short. So if I pick you up like this, I'll with the fight" she said with a sweet smile, thanking god she didn't have to fight a little kid. "So how do I get out of here…?" she started to ask but then noticed Arturo surrounded by a evil dark aura. "Ummm… Are you-"

"Don't call me short!" he yelled as he shook his head so fast it burned Ching's hand. When Arturo landed, she started running on the walls of the dome super fast, so fast you saw multiple of him. Ching then fell to the ground after something punched her. Then something else punched her, then again, and again. Arturo was now running so fast, it seemed like Ching was being punched by 10 different Arturo's all at once. Then it looked liked all of them did one finally on all sides of her and as soon as it made contact, she cough up blood and feel down unable to move.

* * *

Garu looked around just the same as Ching and Abyo and saw the same thing: He was in a large rock dome, a card in the middle lighting the place, and a green skinned guess ready to fight him. This one's name is Grubber, he had a humo and his tong was hanging out like a dog's. Garu took his fighting pose and waited for the enemy's attack but saw something shocking, he blinked then saw himself. It was like he was looking into a mirror except that Garu had green skin. Grubber then attacked at the same time Garu did. Garu threw a right punch and Grubber threw a left one. Garu did a left kick and Grubber did a right kick. Garu thought he was fighting a mirror himself now. But Garu refused to lose this fight. He had to win, orelse they might get Pucca. And somehow thinking this made him jump and fight again. He threw a right punch again and so did Grubber but this time Grubber had the upper hand and pushed Garu back and threw him to the ground. As grubber looked at Garu, Garu turned into smoke to revel it was a douple ganger. (Think of Naruto's Showdown Clone). Grubber then tried to turn around but couldn't cause he felt a sharp object at his throat.

Grubber transformed back to his normal form and was able to look around enough to see Garu face and it was so serious, so mad, it was like looking at the devil. Grubber gulped and Garu hit the back of Grubber's neck to make him fall unconscious.

* * *

**RY: Yeah, I'm stopping her today. Hope you liked the fight scenes here!**

**Brick: Abyo and Ching lost while Garu was the only winner.**

**Momoko: They knows this, they just read it!**

**RY: Yeah, and sorry I haven't updated in a while but I got harder classes this semester and I've been busy. Hey, let me know if you think I've gotten better at writing by this chapter. I've gotten really serious about becoming a writer when I grow up and need some practice so let me know what yall think. Till next time, Lates!XD**


	21. Red: China Part 4

"Wh-where am I?" Momoko asked as she looked around. She was in a dome shaped trap and there was a card in the middle giving off light that gave the most of the large dome light. Momoko wet to look for a way out when she saw a fist coming at her. She jumped back to dodge it when she saw a foot coming up to kick her. Momoko was barely able to dodge it but was sent flying to the wall when a fist came into contact with her gut. Momoko winced then looked up to see Snake standing there laughing.

"Haha, I can't tell you how long I wanted to do that!" she laughed then looked at Momoko with a smirk then tried to kick her again but Momoko was able to dodge. "I'm making sure I take care of you once and for all" she sneered then backed into the darkness of the room, out of sight.

Momoko looked around to try and find Snake but her sight was cut short by a kick to the face. She fell back but looked up to see Snake on the ceiling chuckling. "That all you got?" she asked as she disappeared again. Momoko got up to look around again but was pulled back then kicked in the gut. She fell down holding her gut then looked behind her but nothing was there.

"Damn it.." she said softly then got up. "Ok, now I'm serious!" she says as she turned into Hyper Blossom.

Transformation: watch?v=qciS8-Qw1og

"Ok, lets see what you got!" Snake said in the shadows as she swiftly attacked Blossom. Blossom smiled as she sent her Yo-Yos at her to tie her up. "It's not that was easy!" she said as she dodged the 1st one and caught the other one as she landed. "We're powered up by both Z-mode and…HIM" she snickered and disappeared once again after destroying the Yo-Yo.

"Why you..." Blossom almost swore as she looked around the, not so small as you'd think, dome. "Ok then, try this out!" she said as she sent her Yo-Yo out again and they started to circle all around the dome until the Yo-yos strings were everywhere.

"What was that suppose to do?" Snake laughed as she came out of the dark. "Trying to tie me up again? Well it didn't work!" she laughed again and jumped back into the darkness.

"I wasn't trying to tie you up. I was trying to do this!" Blossom shouted as she shot electricity through her Yo-Yo. Snaked, from the shadows, looked down at her feet and saw she was stepping on the string of her Yo-Yo and before she could react she was shocked and couldn't move for a second. She then jumped back into the light but since the entire dome was covered in the Yo-Yo's string, she landed on another and was electrocuted once again. "No escape, even in the darkness."

Snake, still in pain with all the electricity going through her body, looked and saw there was only one safe place. Snake jumped in the air and clung onto Blossom. "What in the…" Blossom started but the air got squeezed the air out of her. Blossom looked as much as she could and saw Snake had wrapped herself around her like a boa constrictor.

"I'm called sssssnake for a reason" Snaked said as she hissed the S's. She then began squeezing Blossom again. Blossom began to lose her breath and couldn't bring any air into her lungs at all now. Blossom thought quickly however and her Yo-Yo came back then rewrapped itself, but this time around her and Snake. "You can't be serious" Snake began to get afraid "you'll blow yourself up to!" but it was already to late because right then, Blossom sent a powerful electro shock through her body and the Yo-Yos. Unfortunately it caused herself a lot of damage too. The shock was powerful enough to, literally, blow the roof off the dome. Blossom used as much of her strength as she had left to stand and scan the room. It was all covered in smoke but when it cleared by the smoke going through the new sun roof Blossom made, she saw snake on the ground, unconscious. Blossom then tried to climb out of the dome but when she got out, she saw something really terrifying.

* * *

Brick had to admit, he never thought Ace was this good of a fighter. Brick saw he was in an earth dome, like the rest, but instead of being surprised attacked; Ace just got out in front of him and started to fight hand to hand. Brick was able to dodge most of his attacks but getting hit by a few 'lucky shots' as Brick says with also landing a few lucky ones himself.

"Not bad" Brick started but couldn't finish since he dodged a punch to his face "you're not bad at fighting fair." Brick then started to go on the offensive and saw an opening to hit Ace in the stomach and as he back up, holding his stomach in pain, Brick kneed Ace in the jaw and sent him flying a foot away and landed on his back. "But, I'm not much of the clean fighter myself!"

Ace looked back up and smirked "I'm not either" and when Brick came closer he stepped on a hidden card Ace planted in the ground and exploded. "Taste the Card of Fire!" Ace said as he got up but moved back, planning something else.

"Sorry, Ace" Brick said as he stepped from the fire and it started to form around his hands "but fire is MY element" and with that, Brick shot a few fireballs at Ace, who quickly dodged and then pulled out a small mask. "What is th…*cough*…at?" Brick tried to say but the smoke was started to fill his lungs.

"Guess you don't know much about YOUR own element" Ace said as he walked to Brick, unaffected by the smoke. "I knew what would happen and I also know fire takes away oxygen. So I got this oxygen mask to help me" he explained as he kicked Brick which forced him to let go of the little air he was holding in out.

Brick was starting to cough uncontrollably and he would die if he didn't do anything soon. Brick tried to form a little flame to make a hole through the wall but couldn't get a spark. "Sorry about that, so now you can't fight back with your powers or get up to fight with your hands either. So I guess I w-"Ace started but Brick jumped on him before he could finish and took his mask long enough to get a breath of air but Ace took it back quick. "Why you little" He started and tried to kick Brick again but he rolled over to dodge it.

Brick said nothing, still holding what could be his last breath. Brick then ran towards Ace to try and punch him but Ace shot a flood of cards at Brick which would cut his arm, legs, and one got stuck in his side. Brick did all he could not to yell but it didn't stop him from running up to Ace and punch his gut. Ace bent down again to the pain and Brick held his head there but not long as he sent it lower only to meet Brick's knee which came up to hit Ace.

Ace was now holding his jaw in pain and he dropped his mask which Brick took and took another breath. Ace then got up and sent another flood at cards at him, but these didn't only cut Brick, but he felt shocked by lightning, drilled with water, hit with earth, and almost any other element was hitting Brick.

Brick fell down in pain and let go of his breath. As he looked up, barely able to move, Ace got up surrounding in a black light. "I've had ENOUGH of you! And you're little girlfriend too for that matter. So when I'm don with you" he said has he pulled Brick up by the collar and raised him up to his eye level "she's next!" he yelled as he slammed his other hand's fist into Brick stomach then again, and again. As Ace was about to punch again, one of every card started to attach themselves onto Ace's hand. "Any last words?" Ace asked as he saw Brick already almost dead from the lack of oxygen. But soon as Ace's hand came an inch away from Brick face, and explosion could be heard from outside and caused the ground to shake. Ace lost his balance and fell, dropping Brick as well. Brick opened his eyes to see the explosion caused a little hole in the wall.

Brick quickly ran to the small opening to the outside. But instead of getting air into his lungs first, he stuck his first out first, lit it on fire, and smashed a bigger hole into the wall then quickly caught his breath. Ace then came back up to Brick, still surrounded by the dark light. He pulled Brick up again like before and before he did anything, he saw Blossom climb from a hole from a different dome. She looked in horror as she saw her BF half dead and Ace holding him, about to finish him off.

Ace's smirk grew bigger then pulled Brick up so Brick and Blossom could see each other better. "Any last words to your lover?" he asked to the both of them.

Brick raised his head and said "I do." Ace looked at him, excited to see that Brick knew this was his final words. "Breath of Fire!" Brick yelled at he shot fire from his mouth and Ace was sent back flying. "Been wanting to try that move out" he said as he got up and wiped his mouth.

"Brick are you alright?!" Blossom said as she came up to Brick and gave him a big hug. "I'm glad you're safe" they both said in the hug. Brick then pulled back as soon as Ace got up.

"Go get the other's out, I'll finish him" Brick said as he cracked his knuckles. Ace was now furious and sent all his cards out at him. But as the entire element cards where coming at him, Brick took another deep breath and shot fire out of his mouth again and burnt all the cards. Ace took a step back and gulped as Brick took on forward. "Scared?"

"N-no" he said in a stutter. He then sent one last card, just a regular one, and Brick who burnt it when he caught it. Brick then lit his fist and feet on fire and with the boost of fire on his feet, he ran up to Ace real fast and punched him hard in the face. To Ace, the punch seemed to be in slow motion as he was sent to the ground and as soon as the fist came off Ace's face, he fell with a 'Thud'.

As Blossom was going to the 1st dome which had Abyo, she saw Billy bust through the wall and saw her. She shot a glare at him and it scared him enough to run away screaming. Blossom shot a hole through the 2nd one and Arturo ran out and looked around. He saw Ace beaten up and Billy running so he followed, also screaming. Blossom laid both Abyo and Ching down out of the their domes and went to free Garu but he busted through on his own and dragged out Grubber with him. "So you won your battle?" Garu turned around and saw Brick was the one who asked as he dragged a taller green skinned man. Garu nodded but then saw his friends and ran up to him. "They're both ok, just knocked out" Blossom said as she came up to him. "But I can't find Pucca."

Garu then looked around and saw no Pucca anywhere. "To late" Ace laughed "he already has her." Garu then pulled out his sword and put the edge up to his neck. "I won't say who has her or where she is, so forget it."

Garu was so close to killing Ace when a voice said "STOP!" Garu turned around and saw Tobe sitting on top Pucca's house. "I saw her taken up the mountain" he said.

"Why should we trust you?" Brick asked.

"Do you have a choice?" he asked as he hopped down like the ninja he is and started walking up the mountain. "I suggest you bring the Green Skinned Freaks for either hostages or to find traps."

Brick and Blossom looked at Garu "Should we follow him?" Brick asked. Garu ignored the question and followed his rival, certain he would lead them right. The Reds followed after.

* * *

**RY: I got this chapter up finally.**

**Butch: Took long enough and when do the we come back?**

**Kaoru: Yeah, when?**

**RY: When the time comes. But for now, everyone review and tell me how you liked it, no flaming on my writing if it's bad, or anything else now, please. Pretty Please!**


End file.
